Netherworld Mermaid
by Jyuami
Summary: Bonnie struggles with growing feelings for Shego as she tries to uphold her place in the social hierarchy. As the second year starts, a rumor threatens to destroy everything Bonnie holds dear. [BonGo with hints of KiGo in later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

Netherworld Mermaid

Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

Summary: Bonnie is the youngest daughter of a successful medical researcher and a fretting mother. The only problem is, her mother's attention is always on the two older sisters, and her father forgets her name. At the company's Christmas Party, Bonnie meets her father's CEO's grand-daughter by chance.

AN: This takes place prior to season one, and ends at season three, StD.

* * *

Chapter One

Two miles away from the elegant five-star beach resort, a tanned young girl of fourteen was hiking deeper into the jungle. Swatting away the various flying insects and crushing the under bush with each step, she charged onward with no destination in mind. She was filled with a blinding rage. Vegetation and creature alike stood no chance as she rampaged through the humid forest. It had been over two hours since her humiliating defeat by those nefarious creatures next to the resort swimming pool, and she was still pissed. Walking helped. Walking always helped. Just being away from those two belittling monsters eased her nerves.

Finally after two and a half hours of walking, nowhere but away from the plague and pestilence of her life, aqua eyes took in the clearing she stepped into. Following the sound of running water the entire trek, she was pleased to see the wonder she happened upon. Lush vegetation, and plants littered the small outcrop, a waterfall at one end of the lake creating a peaceful ambiance. The fresh water flowed back the way she came in a clean streaming river. The pebbles and sediment were washed under the flowing liquid as the river snaked around trees and bushes. The lake was filled with clear water, and lilies dances across the glass surface of the huge pond. The surface was only disturbed as the waterfall at one end, splashed into the calm liquid. It was magnificent, and unmarred by civilization. Finally, a shelter from the harsh storms of her life.

Reverently approaching the silent beauty of the lake, chestnut hair shimmered in the sunlight. She stood at the edge of the lake, aqua eyes gazing into the calm waters. All the anger, frustration, and rage slowly melted away as a floating lily caught her eye. A dragonfly landed on the white flower, resting a moment, before it took to the sky as large ripples rocked the fragrant plant. Casting sharp eyes towards the source of the disturbance, the young woman held her breath as she watched a figure emerge from the middle of the lake, causing the ripples.

The sun light glimmered on pale flesh as droplets rolled down the toned figure. Obsidian hair glistened as it was flung back, sending a spray of clear water into the air. _Mermaid_, was the wild thought that entered the brunette's mind, before she scoffed at herself. There was no such thing as mermaids, especially in a lake. As if the supposed mermaid heard the tanned girl's thoughts, she turned. Dark forest green orbs stared into aqua eyes for a long moment. Neither saying a word, as if spellbound. A bird called out from a distance, and the dragonfly landed back on the lily. Aqua orbs turned away first as a blush assaulted her tanned cheeks, causing a smirk to curl on dark lips. The enchanting woman was about to speak, when a loud voice shattered the atmosphere.

"I've found her!" one of the male voices called, drawing the attention of the tanned teen. More shouts were heard as the voices came closer. Turning back to the lake, the raven haired woman was no where in sight. The expanding ripples the only trace she was ever there. However she didn't have time to wonder where the pale woman could have gone, as the group of men rushed to her.

"There you are Ms. Rockwaller!"

"We've been searching for hours for you, your parents are incredibly worried."

"Why are you even out this far? It'll be dark soon, it's a miracle we've found you before then. Who knows what's in this jungle."

As the men continued to babble and herd her back the way they came, Bonnie could have sworn she heard someone chuckle.

* * *

Back at the beach resort, Bonnie was contemplating the ceiling. The multiple swirled texture seemed so fascinating to her, as her father droned on about her disappearance. What did it matter, it wasn't like this was the first time she's walked off, Bonnie thought. Vaguely listening to her father talk, all he was saying was how upset he was that she wasn't present when his CEO came around. Something about introducing her or some such. But that was to be expected of the man. After all, he only cared about his job. Working seventy plus hours a week at Goroda Labs, the head of Research and Development, he was almost never home. Not that it mattered to the teen. Even when her so called father was home, he tended to forget her name and confuse her with one of the two older offspring. As if he completely forgot he had a third daughter.

Bonnie's mother was no better. At first her mother was relieved to see her back, and hugged her tightly. The gesture made the aqua eyed girl happy, but the emotion was crushed when the woman that birthed her, found it more important to wait on the first and second daughters. Leaving the youngest with the graying haired man, and headed off with the other two to the company banquet. Bonnie shouldn't have been surprised. That woman was as fickle as the wind when it came to Bonnie. However she had a big heart. The only problem was, the spectacle bound woman didn't have enough room for all her daughters. Only when one or both of the older girls were out of sight, did her mother even acknowledged and remember her. In those rare occasions the woman was overly affectionate, and clingy. It was embarrassing at times, but Bonnie silently looked forward to each brief moment.

"Bonnie! Are you even listening to me!" the aqua eyed man demanded. His youngest daughter was staring at the ceiling, and hadn't said a word.

When aqua orbs stared at him defiantly, he sighed. Only Bonnie had inherited his striking eye color, and he was proud of that, but why couldn't she be more like her sisters, he wondered. Connie is very obedient. Attending Upperton University, she's at the top of her class in medical science. Lonnie was a model for Club Banana, and currently being scouted by fashion designers from Paris. Just entering Upperton U, she already has a full ride scholarship. Bonnie on the other hand...he honestly didn't know what to do with her. The youngest was to start at Middleton High, and unfortunately was mediocre in his opinion. Racking a hand through graying dark brown hair, he exhaled deeply. His wife always left him the hard jobs.

"Bonnie. Where did you go today?" he repeated himself. When no answer was forthcoming, he closed his tired eyes, and exhaled deeply. Sounding like a dragon, his nostrils flaring, he was at his end. He was frustrated he couldn't get through to his daughter that looked so much like him. Everything he's said didn't even phase her, the only acknowledgement he received was a cold glare. "Fine, Bonnie. If you don't want to talk, then stay in the room. If you don't want to be around us, your family, then stay in here all night." he ordered her sternly.

He wasted enough of his time. Turning on his heel, he left the condo with out a backwards glance. If he hurried, he wouldn't miss too much of the company banquet. Perhaps he could still impress Mrs. Sumire Goroda. After all, he still had two daughters.

* * *

After a refreshing shower, Bonnie flopped onto the hotel bed. It sank under her weight and embraced her like no other. It had been over an hour since she was left alone, and she was perfectly fine with that. Not moving for a few moments, she thought about the pristine clearing she found. The clear waters, and the perfume of the lilies beckoned her. It was the clam that she had been searching for, and she longed to reach it again. However the impression that stood out the most was that woman's eyes. Those clear emerald eyes pulled at her. Demanding her attention. On the way back from the clearing, during her father's lecture, and even under the message of the shower, all Bonnie could think about were those eyes. She had seen them before, or at least a shade lighter than those vivid orbs. Somewhere, someone, it was on the tip of her brain, but she just couldn't remember. Everything was so clam, vivid, and surreal about the encounter, it must have been her imagination, she insisted. After all, mermaid don't exist.

She was about to drift off until her stomach chose that time to make it's self known. Groaning she lifted herself from the bed. Standing was a bad idea as she was hit by a wave of nausea. Doubling over, she remembered the last thing she ate was a slice of toast for breakfast. As the wave passed, she steadily dressed in the semi formal outfit she picked out last night, and made her way to the door. Just knowing that the only place she could find food was at the company banquet made her feel sick. The tanned girl could just picture her sisters contempt looks, and the stern glare from her father when she would enter. But that didn't matter. If she didn't get something to eat, and soon, Bonnie knew she would faint.

Black heels taped on polished garnet as the tanned girl exited the elevator and headed for the dinning hall. The gray silk dress she wore hovered just above slim ankles as she paused mid way to her destination. The lobby was partially empty, save for the door man, the receptionist, a few bell hops, and the obsidian haired woman from the lake. She was resting on the padded cushions that lined the rim of the indoor water fountain. The fountain was huge, ten feet in diameter with several ledges, for the water to flow from. The stone structure stood in the middle of the spacious lobby, flanked by two large carpeted stair cases on either side. Bonnie had a vantage point from the top of the stairs as she gazed down at the pale woman talking on her cell phone.

The young woman was dressed in a simple black turtle neck and black slacks. A silky leaf-green scarf was the only color to grace the pale woman's lean form. As she ended the call, and moved to put the phone away, the light from the lobby reflected on obsidian hair, and gave it an unworldly light green tint. Perhaps she really was a mermaid, Bonnie contemplated.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned and once again locked gazes with the brunette from before. She was surprised to see the girl again, but it didn't show. When aqua orbs turned away, she smirked. It was like a repeat of they're earlier encounter, right down to that cute blush. _Wait, cute?_ Okay, so perhaps she really did have one too many glasses of wine. Air; yes, she needed air. Then her head would clear, she reasoned. Standing up she headed, as best she could, to the large glass double doors. Just as she was about to exit, the girl called out to her, asking her to wait. It was strange, she didn't know the kid, so why should she wait. She waited nonetheless as the chestnut haired girl approached her.

Now standing within three feet of the enchanting woman, Bonnie lost her nerves. Just what was she thinking calling out to the pale woman like that, she wondered. She just knew that she was leaving, and had to do something. But being this close, having those intense forest-green orbs on her, she didn't know what she was doing. What was she supposed to say? Are you really a mermaid? _Right. That will go well._ However she did notice that up close, the raven-haired woman was lightly tinted green. Not the sick, or odd looking green, it was barely noticeable. Yet the discovery only hardened the impression that the woman before her was indeed a mystical creature.

Annoyed that the girl in front of her was saying nothing, and only staring at her, she snapped. "Look, Kitten, if you have nothing to say, then get lost." dismissing the younger girl with a wave, the pale woman exited the hotel. This was why she hated spending the holidays with her grandmother. There were always stupid people that attended the company Christmas party, and those idiots always stared at her. If she wanted retards to gawk at her, she never would have left her moronic brothers and their team.

The cool air brushed against her cheek, and wiped long ebony hair back with the wind. It wasn't so bad to spend time with her grandmother, at least they always went somewhere different for the company parties. For as long as she could remember, she spent all major holidays with the elder woman. Back before her mother died, the three of them would always travel when they could. This was the first time her grandmother ever brought the company to a previous family vacation spot. It was nostalgic, and all day she was re-visiting the spots her mother took her to. The clearing was one of them. Going for a leisurely swim, she was a bit stunned that the brunette intruded on her secret spot. That the girl even found the lake was impressive, but when the search crew arrived, she knew it was a fluke. Just chance they've met in the forest. Just coincidence they're staying at the same hotel. They were on an island after all. Not much places to go, besides, she was probably one of the company's guest. So she dismissed the young girl from her thoughts as she removed her shoes and began to stroll along the sandy beach. It wasn't as if they'll ever meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

AN: I apologize, in the first chapter, I wrote that Bonnie just stated in Middleton High. This takes place one year before Bonnie enrolls in MH, so it should have read, 'was to start at Middleton High.' I've already corrected the first chapter, again, my apologies for the misinformation.

* * *

Chapter two

The next morning, Bonnie woke up at 4:00am sharp. She was determined to return to that claming nirvana. Today would be the only day to try. Tomorrow they return home. Slipping out of the hotel, the brunette quickly made her way through the jungle, and was at the clearing in an one hour and twenty minutes. Huffing and wheezing, the teen collapsed on the lush green vegetation. The earth was warming with the raising sun, but everything was still a bit damp from the morning dew. Exhausted from the run, she drifted to sleep.

When she awoke it was nearly noon. Stretching her muscles, she walked towards the placid lake. It was calm like last night, but it was hardly enchanting. Dragonflies were still abundant, and the fragrance of the lilies still lingered in the air, but it was not the same. A part of her was hoping to catch a glimpse of the pale woman again here, so she returned. However as the sun continued to burn in the sky, she was feeling foolish. The raven-haired woman was obviously just that; a woman. So why would she return to the lake anyways.

With a heavy sigh, Bonnie headed back to the hotel. By the time she returned, her father was already waiting for her in front of the fountain. The look on his face was stern, and the gaze that he leveled at her was strict. He had been waiting in front of the fountain for his runaway daughter for the past four hours. Taking her by the wrist, he pulled her up the stairs and into the elevator. Neither said a word as they entered the condo. Bonnie took the seat by the table and stared at the ceiling, prepared for another long lecture. Mr. Rockwaller shook his head, and huffed at her actions.

"Hurry and get changed." he ordered her. "If you can't be trusted to stay in one spot, then you'll have to come along with me." When she didn't move, he raised he's voice and repeated his statement. Why couldn't she be more like her sisters, he asked himself as the youngest of his offspring entered her room.

* * *

On the golf course Bonnie stood with the clubs as her father teed off with his CEO, Sumire Goroda. Mrs. Goroda was a mature Japanese woman, with graying jet-black hair cut stylishly above her shoulder. As the group stood at the fourth hole, hazel eyes watched the young teen with amusement as John Rockwaller cocked back his club ready to launch the white golf ball.

Between all the daughters John introduced to her, Mrs. Goroda was intrigued by the youngest most of all. This Bonnie, was the only one that her employee did not speak much about. Attending the company gatherings for the past fifth-teen years, the Rockwaller's were fairly well known among the other employees, yet this was the first time Sumire had ever meet the youngest daughter. With the company based in Japan, Sumire made it a point to get to know every employee of the American branch as well as she did the ones of her home country. Often staying a few months in Upperton to oversee the North American Labs, Sumire was usually present for two of the four company gatherings a year. So when John introduced his youngest to her, and accidentally called the teen by the name of another sister, the Asian woman was a bit perplexed. After all, none of the girls looked alike.

With a resounding thwack of the club, the dimpled ball was sent sailing through the air and landed on the green. A few dozen yards from the designated hole, the aqua-eyed man grunted at his failed shot. Handing his club to his aloof daughter, doubling as his caddy for the day, John, Mike from Accounting, and his son Bill, headed for the cart.

Cramming the club into the bag, Bonnie fumed as she headed for the small cart. Hanging out with her dad was rare, but if it meant being his caddy then she would gladly pass. Besides she could only forgive him for calling her 'Connie' so many times in a day. Tossing the bag into the back of the cart with as much grace as a crippled rhino doing a belly-flop, the brunette seated herself in the empty back row of the nine seat golf cart. She had to follow her dad around, but she didn't have to like it.

An ebony eye-brow craned at the young teen's attitude, as a smirk slid across the CEO's face. This young girl reminded Sumire of her granddaughter. Not in looks, since not many could rival her beloved granddaughter in her opinion, but there was something about the youngest Rockwaller that was similar to her granddaughter. Passing her normal seat at the front of the cart, Sumire sat at the other end of the back row. An empty red cushion between them, the graying raven-haired woman motioned the driver to go. Not paying any mind to the many eyes on her as she sat quietly beside the young teen, hazel eyes took in the lush green that went on for miles over hilly terrain.

The first stop was next to a sand pit where Bill exited with his caddy. The others soon followed, but Bonnie didn't see the point in standing with the others since her father's ball was yards away. Sumire also did not exit the cart, content on sitting in the shade, as the other men continued with their game, her ball was the closest to the hole anyways.

"You do not seem to be enjoying the game, Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller." Sumire noted with a light accent.

The tanned girl only huffed as she regarded the older woman sitting by her. Splendid, not only does she have to suffer being board to tears by her father's game, but now the old bat wants to chat. Who cares if this ageing lady is the head of an international, multi-billion dollar pharmaceutical company, she was still old, a lady, and bordering on annoying. Okay, so this was the first time the older woman spoke to the brunette, she mentally corrected herself, but it was still annoying. Besides only dumb people state the obvious, the teen thought.

"Golf really isn't my thing." the young girl said. Even if Bonnie wanted to say more, this was her father's boss she was talking to, so she at least had to be somewhat respectful.

A smile curled on the Asian woman's face at the teen's answer. It was not exactly a lie, but it was also not the truth. The girl was trying to be polite for her father's sake, Sumire noted with much delight. Unlike the other two daughters, this one was not looking to please her or weasel onto her good side. Just being honest, not bluntly like her granddaughter, but it was refreshing nonetheless.

"Please dear, you needn't be polite for your father's sake." the CEO chuckled, "anyone can see your board to tears. Perhaps you wish to do something else?"

Bonnie was taken aback, not many people could discern her emotions. Least of all people she's just met. Usually annoyed or aloof were the only things other could see, but to be cracked by this one outsider was a bit unnerving. Was she losing her touch on aloofness; didn't she come across as annoyed at the world, she briefly wondered before the cart was filled with the other golf players. Bonnie did not answer the lingering question, and looked out the side of the cart as the game continued.

They continued on for the rest of the game in silence. Sumire continued to sit in the back row with Bonnie, much to the rest of the players' curiosity. It wasn't as if the two females of the group were talking, let alone had something in common. With a single seat between them, and neither looking at the other, it was amazing there was no tension emanating from either of the two.

The game ended with Mrs. Goroda leading by 24 points. It was a hollow victory since she knew the others lagged on purpose. One of the things she hated about her employees were such traits. Well it didn't matter to her if they wanted to be spineless in the presence of their CEO. Shrugging off the victory, the Japanese woman collected her belonging and headed to the resort. Refusing to let some suck-up carry her bag, the proud woman entered the hotel.

* * *

That night Bonnie was dressed in a pale blue dress that highlighted her turquoise eyes as she attended the company dinner. Apathetically watching the evening performance of the traditional island dancers, the tanned young woman poked at her lemon-grass grilled chicken. Playing with the leftovers of her meal, Bonnie continued to pretend not to be interested in the dance as she looked off to the side. Everything was clearly reflected off the polished steel double doors of the dinning room, as the teen directed her gaze at the mirrored images.

It was bad enough those two monsters never missed a chance to lord over her about their achievements, they sneered at her for liking dance every chance they got. Growing up they poked fun at her for taking ballet. Destroying her tutus, and over stretching her leotards, Bonnie was determined to continue in the art. Ballet was the only thing her father ever approved of her doing, and she'd be damned if she quit just because of her sisters. But that didn't mean she openly challenged them to thwart her. She wasn't stupid. She didn't enjoy their cruelty, and she didn't instigate it by showing interest in anything she enjoyed. That would be a sure fire way for it to be belittled and ultimately destroyed. So Bonnie secretly watch the performance indirectly, and it was breathtaking.

When the dance ended and the lights brightened, Mrs. Goroda took the podium and began her speech for the evening's toast. It being two nights before Christmas Eve, everyone was handed a small present from Goroda Labs as the CEO ended the speech and raised her glass in toast. The dinning room cheered as the Asian woman took her seat and another speaker took the stand.

Discreetly slipping beside the elder CEO, the young pale woman lifted her glass to toast.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Shiina?" Mrs. Goroda asked her granddaughter in their native language.

Exhaling deeply, forest-green orbs looked sternly at her relative. "I've told you, call me 'Shego.' There is no Shiina, just Shego. It's not even that hard a name to remember."

The elder of the two just chuckled. It was adorable how her granddaughter continued to insist on using that old nickname. Casting away the duty of a hero, but keeping the alias, so none could trace her heritage or family name. It was honorable in it's own way; not that Sumire approved of her granddaughter's illegal activities. The younger was just to stubborn, but that was one of the traits that they shared. Stubbornness.

"Very well, 'Shego.'" Sumire sighed. She might as well humor her only granddaughter, she did love her after all. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Shego looked at the elderly woman hesitantly. Everything thing this woman said was always laced with double meanings and she had to be wary to answer correctly, or the questions would never end. "Of course I am." she said, and she was. Thinking back to their earlier conversation before the banquet, that was the only question left hanging. Grandmother Sumire was curious about her 'other' life, and asked if it was enjoyable. It was.

Sumire smiled a little at the answer. It seemed that her granddaughter was answering the last question, since just looking at the pale young woman, she could tell she was board out of her mind. Well that was fine. At least she was enjoying her notorious life style. Although happiness was another matter it seemed. Happiness was all she ever wished for her granddaughter.

As the last speaker finished up, and the lights returned to normal, a few of the guest started to leave the room. It was past eleven; they might as well head back to their room too.

Finishing the last of her wine, Sumire stood and was about to head for the door, when the youngest Rockwaller girl caught her attention. One of the first to leave the spacious dinning hall, the young teen seemed in a hurry to abandon her lingering family. "Come, Shego. There is someone I would like you to meet."

Rolling emerald eyes at her grandmother, Shego followed the elder woman out into the lobby. Might as well get this over with, she thought. Shego missed the amused grin the older woman was wearing a few moments ago. Lagging behind a bit, when the raven-haired woman entered the lobby, she spotted her relative talking with a young girl with dark caramel hair. Curious, the pale moss hued woman approached the two.

"I am glad you enjoyed the performance. Ah, please meet my granddaughter, Shi--"

"Shego." the pale woman interrupted the CEO, before she stood before them. Glancing down at the young girl with her kin, Shego was a bit startled to see it was the girl from before. A shark smile slid across her face as she spoke to the tanned teen. "Perhaps you regained your voice tonight, Kitten."

"Now, Shego, be nice. This is Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller. You remember her sisters, Connie and Lonnie, don't you?"

"Nope. Not ringing any bells." Shego replied as she inspected her nails. "The names, and the people you introduce me to, have no meaning to me. Chances are, I will never see this person again." Shego glanced at Bonnie before she headed towards the elevators.

"What is up with her?" Bonnie asked as they watched the pale woman ascend the stairs. She would have loved to tear into that snobby woman if the CEO wasn't present. Gah, the things she did for her father. Capping her anger at being dismissed like that for a second time, Bonnie withheld the urge to charge after that infuriating woman and take her down a notch. Facing the hazel eyed woman, the teen realized she was still scowling, and quickly corrected herself. Much to Sumire's amusement.

"Perhaps, next time we meet, she will not be so annoyed."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked. She didn't like that sparkle in the old woman's eyes.

"At the next company party of course. It is on New Year's Eve. Just a small get together for a few hours before the ball drops. I hope you see you there, Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller." Sumire smiled and bowed before taking her leave.

Yes, this girl is quite amusing, Sumire thought with a light smirk. The surprise in her aqua-eyes when she saw her granddaughter was delightful. The low growl and angered expression when Shego dismissed the teen was truly exquisite. Mrs. Goroda pondered how they knew each other for a few moments as she entered the elevator. They obviously knew of each other, but had never been introduced, from what she could tell. Exiting on her floor, Sumire smiled happily. She just knew the next party would be wonderful.

* * *

AN: Sorry again (..; )\ I was trying to edit Chapter One, but then I accidentally deleted it. I had to re upload everything, and it was quite a mess. ; However I think I'm getting the hang of this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Netherworld Mermaid

Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

Chapter Three

The Goroda North-American Branch Office was located in Upperton. This was the glass and steel encasement that John spent most of his time in. Quickly pulling into his reserved parking space for Head of R&D, the graying haired man gave a last glance at his daughters in the back seat.

It was quite the struggle to attend the company New Year's Party, what with each of his girls wanting to 'do their own thing'. Usually he was fine with that, only his wife and himself would attend these things anyways. But this year was different. This year he hoped to get promoted to district manager. The old district manager was due to retire, thus Mrs. Sumire Goroda herself was overseeing the North-American branch. It was obvious she was looking for a replacement manager, and many of his peers were aiming for the job. However he had something that they did not.

He had his daughters.

Right after the Christmas party, the office was on fire with rumors of one of his daughters and the CEO being good friends. How that came to be was any ones guess, but out of every single guest, employee, and shareholder, Mrs. Goroda only talked to his daughter the night before everyone left. John swelled with pride. To think one of his daughters actually impressed the CEO. It was utterly amazing. He was sure he had the promotion in the bag. Sure it didn't make much sense, but hey, this is a Japanese woman, they don't often make sense, he reasoned. Now if only he knew which one had befriended his boss.

"Now girls, I want you all to be on your best behavior," he glanced at Bonnie for several seconds, "Tonight Mrs. Goroda will be present, and I want to make a good impression." With that he exited his white SUV and straightened his tie. Walking into the building and headed straight for the cultural hall, he hoped his daughters would continue to impress the CEO, since not many could.

Surely it was Connie that had gained the interest of Mrs. Goroda, he reasoned. Connie was a brilliant young woman, she even graduated high school two years early. Mrs. Sumire must have been scouting his daughter, he thought with pride.

Or perhaps it was Lonnie that had befriended his employer. Lonnie was beautiful and had a witty charm. He could easily see his second daughter being a spokes person for the company. Lonnie was also the same age as the CEO's granddaughter, so perhaps they were friends.

That was very possible, he reasoned. John remembered seeing the pale young woman at his employer's side at almost every company gathering they've attended. However his impression of the CEO's granddaughter was not the best. She was a loner, and had quite the temper, from what he heard. For a moment he doubted his daughter would even talk with such an aloof, violent, and reserved person. But it didn't matter, his mind screamed, Sumire Goroda had taken an interest in _his_ family, and that was good enough.

After all, he was just one of over a thousand other qualified employees gunning for the job.

OoOoOoO

Sumire was chatting with a few of the stockholders when she noticed John Rockwaller and his family descend the stairs. She smiled at bit as the men around her continued to talk business. She was a little worried that the youngest would not attend. The Japanese woman had taken a liking to the aqua-eyed teen, even though they did not speak much.

Ms. Bonnie was very much like her headstrong granddaughter; Sumire just knew it would be fun to see the two interact. How the sparks would fly, if the anger she saw from being ignored, in those turquoise depths were true. Sumire only hoped to be near when the inevitable confrontation would occur. She had to suppress a chuckle as she imagined the out come.

Quickly scanning the room, Sumire's hazel eyes landed on her beloved granddaughter quietly sipping her champagne by the large bay windows. A small smile crept onto her face as she noticed she was not the only one to see the Rockwallers, if the scowl marring her Shiina's face was anything to go by.

A sharp gasp from the room drew hazel eyes back to the stairs, as Sumire and countless others watched helplessly as the youngest Rockwaller tumble down the hard carpeted steps.

OoOoOoO

Immediately the young teen was surrounded by worried on-lookers as she laid, sprawled out on the floor. It happened so quickly she was still dizzy from the fall.

"My Gwaad, Bonnie! Are you okay?" Connie asked as she leisurely approached her sister's side.

"You need to watch what your doing, you could have hurt yourself." Lonnie chided, although the vicious smile she wore said otherwise.

Her father's face was stern and his mouth was set in a thin line. She knew from that familiar look, that he was going to ignore her for the rest of the night. Her mother was still at her husbands side, a hand over her mouth, but she also made no move to help her youngest daughter. Still in shock most likely, Bonnie reasoned.

Ignoring the false concern laced in her sisters voices, Bonnie stood up. She winced as she realized her ankle was more than likely twisted. Waving off the concern of the other guests, Bonnie bit out a curt, "I'm fine." before storming off, as best she could, to the restroom.

OoOoOoO

Inspecting the bruising on her shoulder and forearm, she grimaced; it was already turning a sickly purple. Splashing the cool water on her face, aqua eyes closed as she analyzed exactly what had happened out there.

She was walking down the stairs with her family. Lost in her own world as she tried not to be bothered with missing Tara's party. That was when she felt a piercing gaze on her. Looking around the spacious hall, sea-blue eyes rested on the pale woman. She stood apart from the others, content with herself, as their gazes locked.

A jumble of emotions ran through her before she began to tumble down the stairs.

Not wanting to contemplate the foreign emotions, she analyzed her fall. She was pretty sure she hadn't tripped herself; although she couldn't say for certain. But the thought that she tripped over something did cross her mind. What that something was, she had no idea.

After drying her face, and re-touching her make-up, Bonnie exited the washroom.

It wasn't strange that none of her relatives came to check on her. It only proved how insincere their earlier concern was. Shrugging off the negative thoughts about her sisters, aqua eyes scanned the room for her mother.

The dark haired woman was standing by the buffet table conversing with another woman. They seemed old friends by the way they were talking. More than likely gossiping, the teen thought with a smirk.

Bonnie slowly approached her mother, intent on demanding they leave. Her ankle was beginning to swell, and soon it would begin to hurt more to walk. She had to ask her mother, since she knew her workaholic father would just tell her to sit down, that is, if he wasn't already intent on ignoring her for the rest of the evening. Focusing solely on her only chance at leaving the company gathering, Bonnie didn't notice the regal Japanese woman make a bee line to her.

"I'm surprised your able to walk, Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller."

Turning to the accented voice, Bonnie looked at Mrs. Goroda for a moment before returning her gaze to the buffet table. Her mother was no longer there. With an annoyed sigh, she greeted the elder woman with a forced smile. "Good evening, Mrs. Goroda."

Sumire smiled a little wider at the teen's greeting. She liked this girl. "I'm glad you could make it."

Forcing back the snide remark about being forced, and not having much choice, Bonnie nodded.

"That was quite the nasty fall there, Bonnie." Connie announced a little too loudly as she approached with Lonnie in tow.

"How embarrassing! Your still as klutzy as ever." Lonnie said before she turned to Sumire. "Lonnie Rockwaller. Nice party you have here," she flashed her most winning smile, "Mrs. Sumire Goroda. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Sumire nodded as the eldest Rockwaller greeted her similarly. She couldn't help but notice Bonnie glare at her siblings before excusing herself. The brunette made her way to the door, and was soon out of sight.

Sumire continued to politely converse with the two siblings for a few minutes, then one of the stockholders waved her down. Nodded slightly as she excused herself from the dying conversation, the aristocratic woman joined a few other business men and women gathering by the windows.

OoOoOoO

Bonnie had been wandering around the grounds for the past ten minutes. She was irked at her sisters, and even though she was in pain, she ignored it, and continued to walk. Spotting some benches up head, relief filled her. Finally she could rest her aching ankle.

Rounding the hedge, the tanned teen stopped in her tracks as she noticed another had beat her to this quiet sanctum. A low growl escaped her lips as she realized exactly who it was that was parked in one of the stone, back-less, benches facing the fountain.

"Shego." she faintly whispered.

Bonnie hated how serene the pale woman looked in the fading orange light. She hated that ever since the Christmas party she has been plagued by thoughts of that infuriating woman. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she stomped-hobbled mostly-over to the reclining heiress. Anger flared once again as she was ignored even though she was standing right behind the woman. Glaring murderously at the back of obsidian hair, aqua eyes narrowed as she noticed the white wire connected to the sleek white iPod resting next to the pale woman.

OoOoOoO

The outside air was cool and the sunlight was fading quickly. Shego leaned back, her arms bracing her, as she listened to her iPod in content. As her foot quietly kept pace with the tempo only she could hear, she didn't notice she was no longer alone.

Just as the music was moving into it's crescendo-it stopped.

Emerald orbs snapped open and glared at the iPod that was supposed to be resting next to her leg, but it wasn't. Sensing a presence behind her, the pale woman sprang up and quickly turned around. For a moment she was stunned, how and when, did someone manage to sneak up on her?

"You..." Shego hissed. She hadn't thought that she would see this girl again. It seemed like someone was playing a cruel joke on her, what with their meeting so many times. It irked her that her time was interrupted, yet again, by this tanned teen. Forcing her anger back, she exhaled slowly. "What do you want."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the obsidian haired woman before her. They were separated by the stone bench, yet the intensity of those dark-green orbs bore into her like fire. Reminding herself of the many wrongs this woman has done, namely disregard her, she clenched the white iPod in her hand. Ignoring the pounding of her heart and throbbing of her ankle, she spoke with as much venom as a cobra. "Don't ignore me."

Shego blinked...once...twice, then arched a fine obsidian brow. This girl has got to be kidding her. "What the hell?"

"I said, 'Don't ignore me.' Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you ignore me."

"And who are you, that I shouldn't ignore you? Why should I even bother having this conversation. Just give me back my iPod."

"No."

Shego growled as she watched the brunette fold her arms over her chest and turn her nose up in challenge. Well if this brat wants to fight, then that's fine with her, she reasoned. As she reached to snatch the mp3 player back, the brunette stepped out of the way. The move only further annoyed Shego.

Quickly jumping over the stone bench, and landing in front of the startled teen, Shego grinned wickedly. She would get what was hers by force if necessary. She never turned down a challenge, and she refused to give up to a little girl. Her pride wouldn't let her. Furthermore, that was _her_ iPod.

"Just give it up. Someone as weak as you should know their place."

The taunt irked her, and Bonnie ground her teeth. "I am NOT weak."

"Really?" she mocked the girl, "Then you just allow your sisters to trip, and humiliate you in public for fun? You seem pretty weak to me. Unless you get off on that sort of thing."

That did it. The anger overflowed, and before she knew it, Bonnie's right hand was throbbing with pain.

Slowly Shego brought her hand up to her cheek. It was unbelievable. But the throb and pain, was proof of what had happened. Emerald orbs glared daggers into the teen as she felt her cheek begin to swell.

Bonnie felt a shiver run up her spine as forest eyes bore into her soul. It took all her will not to look away, as she met the other's burning gaze unflinchingly. A sense of dread washed over her, and her knees began to shake, as her stomach liquefied into her shoes. Without a doubt she knew she was in the presence of something, someone, not entirely human, but she forced herself to stand. Bonnie would not allow herself to back down, she couldn't forgive herself if she did.

"That's enough." Sumire commanded as she approached the two locked in a stare down. She saw Bonnie limp outside by the windows and excused herself. She hadn't thought the fall was that bad, but seeing the youngest Rockwaller hobble around outside fuming, was enough to worry her.

Although the older Asian woman was standing across the way when Bonnie noticed Shego soaking the last rays of the sun, she didn't interrupt. Mostly curious, and a bit giddy, about the impending confrontation, she stood back and waited. Cinnamon eyes watched in excitement as Bonnie hobbled up behind her granddaughter, and huffed as Shiina took no notice of her. A smile widened on Sumire's face as Bonnie picked up the iPod and disconnected the wire. Struggling to stifle a laugh, she watched the argument unfold. When the resounding slap echoed, Sumire gasped. Although she knew it might have happened, her granddaughter was infuriating at times, she hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Noticing a faint glow emanating from clenched fists, she knew she had to intervene, lest there be one less Rockwaller.

Emerald eyes glared hard at her grandmother for a few heartbeats before she looked away. Stalking off, Shego left the two in her wake.

OoOoOoO

Sumire lead Bonnie into the infirmary and motioned the girl to sit while she looked for the supplies they needed. The infirmary was small, with only enough room for one bed and two chairs, on one side of the pale blue curtain. A small desk and computer, a wooden chair, and three file cabinets were on the other. Riffling through the overhead cupboards, the hazel eyed woman found the rolls of elastic wraps, and a cold compress in the drawer.

Bonnie had crumpled into one of the plush chair by the bed. Her hands were still trembling and clammy from the ordeal. A part of her still couldn't believe she slap that infuriating woman, not once, but twice. In an effort to quell the movement, she wringed her trembling hands in the white knee length dress she wore.

"Let me see your ankle." Sumire asked quietly.

The request snapped the brunette from her thoughts, and she stared blankly at the woman before her. Slowly nodding, Bonnie lifted her leg up for inspection, and grimaced at the sight of her swelling and bruised ankle. It looked worse than it felt, but then she had been ignoring the pain for most of the night.

The business woman removed the teen's shoe and rubbed an ointment around the swelling ankle. Then wrapped the cold compress around the injured joint tenderly. Afterwards she secured it with the elastic wrap before she stood up. Taking note of the pained expression the girl wore, she sighed, and wished she could do more.

"Let me see your wrist."

The slap must have further injured the joint since it too was turning a shade of dark purple and swelling. Sumire took care of the wrist similarly before she began to search the room once again. Ms. Bonnie will need a crutch, she reasoned, as she entered the small closet. Finding a suitable one, the elder woman handed it to the teen. She smiled reassuringly, and urged the girl to stand.

"It's hard to believe your related to her." Bonnie confessed as she stood, although a little shaky, with the one crutch.

Sumire chuckled lightly as she helped steady the younger female. "She looks just like her mother, but she acts as I did when I was her age."

Bonnie half smiled, but didn't say anything else as they walked back to the cultural hall.

OoOoOoO

Shego said nothing as she slid into the back seat of the silver sedan. Sumire sat beside her granddaughter as they waited on the driver to pull out. The drive from the Upperton building was tense, and silent. Shego refused to look at her grandmother and stared blankly out the window. Sumire sighed as she watched the younger woman pout. Although the swelling had gone down, the cheek was still tinged red.

"I wasn't even the one that started it." Shego said as she watched the city pass by. Even though she was still mad, it was unnerving to feel her grandmother's eyes on her. She could feel the disappointment radiating from her Nana washed over her, and it bothered her enough to say something. Although she would have rather not have said anything, the tension was becoming annoying.

Sumire sighed. "I know." Shego turned to face the older woman then, disbelief in her clear emerald eyes. "I saw everything." she continued, "But honestly, you had it coming."

The younger woman exploded. "_I _had it coming? Ridiculous! So I ignored some teenage girl, so what. It's nothing new. She's luck I didn't just kill her for that shit!"

"That is what worries me the most, Shiina. I know you enjoy your shady activities, but where will you draw the line? Would you have really killed her? Does taking a life really mean so little to you? There is no honor in being a murderer."

_Gah, the honor crap. _Shego huffed and crossed her arms. "I have yet to cross that line. I won't soil my hands for some thing so insignificant."

"Yet? So if the need arises, would you think twice?"

"No."

There was a heavy sigh as Sumire turned away. The disappointment was great, but deep down, she admired her granddaughter's resolute decision. "I will not ask you to halt your activities. However, I do hope you remember the value of a life. You were given a second chance, I hope you remember that."

A tense silence filled the car as both women were lost in her own thoughts. Shego didn't notice they were in front of her building in Lowerton until the driver opened her door.. Nodding her thanks to the man, and casting one last glance to her Nana, she walked towards her building.

It was her building in all sense of the word. She owned the entire three story, red brink, converted warehouse, and although it was covered in graffiti, it was still home. Opening the heavy re-enforced oak door, Shego looked at her grandmother one last time before they drove away.

Trudging up the three flights of stairs and entering the spacious loft, Shego chucked her keys onto the kitchen bar-top. She didn't want to admit it, but her Nana's words bothered her. Pushing her thoughts aside once again, the pale woman stalked towards her room to shower. Perhaps given time, the events from this evening would disappear like the swirling water in the drain. At least she hoped.

What a way to start the new year.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the wait...this was a massively long chapter, and I had to cut out a few pages. Although I wish I could blame not posting on life, the truth is I've been distracted with catching up on a few fics. (nervous laugh) Anyways, chapter four is half way completed, so I'll be quicker on posting that. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

* * *

Chapter Four 

Sumire was organizing several reports from the various branches of her pharmaceutical empire, when there was a light knock on the door. "Enter." she bid without looking up from the mountain of paper work she had on her desk.

A young Japanese woman, a little older than Shiina, entered the spacious office. She was the typical Asian beauty, petite with a round face and dark charcoal eyes. Long jet black hair was swept back into a relaxed braid, as she stood in front of the large rosewood desk. Bowing deeply, the young woman greeted the CEO in their native language. "Mrs. President. I have urgent news regarding Lady Shiina."

For the first time hazel eyes regarded the young woman standing before her. The papers and reports forgotten. Sumire leaned back into her black, leather chair. "Please continue, Kiyomi."

"Ma'am. Report from Yon in France stated that a few hours ago, Lady Shiina's latest job was a set up. The man she was hired by turned on her, and shot her in the chest. Missing the heart by mere inches. Afterwards detonated the warehouse they were in. Yon fished her out, but she was severely wounded and unconscious. The left leg was shattered and there are several long lacerations due to the falling debris and the proximity of the explosion. He wishes to know if he should send Lady Shiina to the Kyoto branch facilities?"

Sumire felt her stomach drop as she listened to the report. Grasping the armrest of her chair tightly, the business woman tried to steady herself. Closing her eyes and exhaling deeply, she had to make a decision. When cinnamon orbs opened, she looked at her aid with determination. "No. Tell Yon to send her to the Paris Regional Medical Center."

"Ma'am?"

"I do not want Shiina to know we've been keeping tabs on her." she paused and exhaled again. "Contact Josephine Éclair. She's the CEO of PRMC. Let her know Shiina is being taken to her hospital, but being admitted as a 'Jane Doe.' Josephine will know what to do, but have one of our own sent in as a personal doctor to over see Shiina's health. Preferably one that Shiina has never met. I don't want her to know we've intervened."

"Understood."

"Also, send in Harada."

"As you wish." Kiyomi bowed again before exiting the office.

Hazel eyes closed once again as the door clicked shut and she was left alone. She felt ill, and wanted to rush to her granddaughter's side, but forced herself not to. Turning to face the large windows in her office, Sumire watched the light rain drizzle across Upperton. February 27th, 6:14 PM, the atomic clock read from its place by the window. That meant it was 2:14 AM in Paris.

With a heavy sigh the CEO answered the knock on the door with a tired "Enter."

A young man with bleached blonde hair and gray eyes entered. With a deep bow he stood in front of Sumire's desk silently.

"Harada," the older woman acknowledged the young man still facing the windows, "Have you found a suitable candidate?"

"I have narrowed it down to two, Ma'am. The first is Professor Dementor. He is the ideal candidate. No fatalities on his record, and he does not use any type of conventional fire arms. He pays incredibly well, and his success rate is 90 percent. The highest by far. Very well known throughout Germany and most of Europe, he is expanding to America and Asia.

"However I perceive he will be difficult to handle. Relying solely on himself, and his inventions, I seriously doubt he would be of any use to us."

"And the second?" Sumire pinched the bridge of her nose. Suddenly feeling very tired.

"Drew Lipsky. He is an up and coming mad scientist. A tiny fish compared to Professor Dementor, but he has potential. He is in dire need of funds and help. I believe he would be perfect for our plans, since he is rather desperate to make a name for himself."

"I see. And the reports?"

"Here."

The regal woman swiveled around to face the artificial blonde and take the offered folders. Flipping through the large folder without interest, she paused at the pictures of Professor Dementor. A frown marred her face as she looked at several snap shots of the short German. There was just something about him that she didn't like. Most likely the 'superior than thou' air he had about him. Sumire silently agreed with her assistant. Although Professor Dementor would be otherwise ideal, she doubted he would follow her 'suggestions.'

Opening the other, thinner folder, hazel eyes took in the shots of a scarred, blue hued man. Aside from his crazed look-most likely due to the timing of the picture-and the odd tint of his skin, he seemed to be the lesser evil of the two.

Although Sumire hated the idea of going behind her granddaughter's back, this had to be done. With the latest development, she was forced to take action. Shiina was the last of the Goroda bloodline, and her only granddaughter after all. She would protect Shiina, no matter the cost. A part of her still felt guilty she couldn't do the same for her own daughter, but she was determined to save her granddaughter.

"Contact Mr. Drew Lipsky. If he is to be our choice, I want to be assured he will follow our directions. Neither Mr. Lipsky, nor Shiina must know of our intentions." Sumire closed both files and stacked them neatly to the side of her desk. Then as an afterthought, she continued. "And find a better name for him. If he is to 'employ' my granddaughter and become a renowned megalomaniac, he cannot be known as 'Drew Lipsky.'"

"Understood." Harada bowed and exited the room.

OoOoOoO

"Hard at work, I see."

Drew jumped in the small space as the accented voice reached his ears. "Good heavens man! Don't you ever knock?"

Harada smirked at the scowling blue man as he walked over to the work bench. The large magnifying glasses Lipsky wore gave him a bug-eyed look. It was hard to not laugh at the sight of the older man.

"Actually, I did. But there was no answer, so I just let myself in."

Irked by the casualness of the business suited man, Drew barked out. "Well what do you want? I'm a busy man. My robots won't build themselves you know." He was on a roll before he was so rudely interrupted. The updated designs of his beloved Bebes were just too thrilling to ignore. For the first time in years, he had proper funding to purchase the required parts. The arms alone were a small fortune. Drew was just too excited, it seemed like luck was finally going his way.

One month ago a hot shot business man approached him. Claming that his employer was very interested in his work, so much so that they were willing to invest in him. The only trade off was he had to report to Harada every month, and all his schemes would be joint property of this 'employer' and himself. He was given a month to decide, but he didn't need it. Although he didn't let on how desperate he was, he thanked every god he knew of for this lucky break.

After that freak accident that turned his skin blue two years ago, no one wanted to invest in him. He wasn't even allowed near fully operational labs anymore. It burned him that he was shunned by all of his peers for one little mistake. It was like college all over again. He vowed he would make them all pay. He just needed some way to do that. That was the reasoning behind his frantic work with the Bebes. Or so he clamed when he was interviewed by that smug prick standing before him.

"I was just curious to see your progress, is all. Now that my employer is funding you, we expect to see some great results. As per our contract." he said the last part slyly.

"Tsk. You would see results if--"

"If what? Dr. Drakken?" the young man interrupted. Slightly taken aback by the name, Drew said nothing as the gray eyed Asian continued. Harada mentally smirked, interjection of Drew Lipsky's new name was a success. "You have all the funs available to you. The potential is boundless, yet all you do is lock yourself away in this shed. The parts you require are expensive-not that that is a problem-but you are a proclaimed mad scientist. However you purchase all the parts you need like any good citizen would…I'm beginning to feel like I'm not in the presence of a villain at all, but a poser."

Blue skin tinged red with anger as he listened to the young man before him. How dare this lackey tell him what to do. He was the mad genius here. "Oh and I suppose I should just rent a huge lair, and hundreds of henchmen, and assistants, and just bill you for the entire cost?" Drew was trying to be sarcastic and rude, but by the smile tugging on the Asian's face, he realized he wasn't.

"Correct. You need only give me the bill to be verified by my employer." The stupefied look that overcame the scarred man was priceless. "However," he deliberately paused just to watch the older man lean in anxiously, "do not expect everything to be paid for entirely." The blue man's face dropped, and Harada continued, thoroughly enjoying this conversation.

"I, personally suggest hiring one capable assistant. And as for the parts…consider, 'outsourcing' the competition. I hear a Dr. Acari, has developed a micro tick. Now, that is something to behold." gray eyes watched the scientist process the information for a moment. Smirking Harada pulled out an envelope from the inside of his gray suit. "Have a good day, Dr. Drakken."

Drew blinked as a large envelope was slid across the work table. He didn't get a chance to say anything as the young Japanese man walked out of the small room. Quickly tearing open the envelope, a half folded page fell out. It was a clipping from 'Villainy Underground,' of a quickly raising thief and mercenary. 'SHEGO' was written in stylized neon green lettering across the top page. To the side was a picture of a beautiful, pale woman, in a black and green cat suit. The article was short, but it held nothing but praise for this sensational thief and mercenary. A smile curled across blue skin as onyx eyes read the article for the fifth time.

Yes. Things were most definitely going his way. "Dr. Drakken…" he whispered to himself in the empty room. He liked the sound of that name.

* * *

AN: Sorry this took so long. I was finishing up this chapter when my computer blacked out, and I lost everthing. Re-typing this whole chapter was a pain, and for a while I just wanted to chuck it and forget the whole thing. But alas, this had to be done. Short chapter, I know. Next chapter will be longer...I hope. (sweat drop) 


	5. Chapter 5

Netherworld Mermaid

AN: I know some are a bit hesitant that this may be an AU because last chapter Sumire didn't account for Shego's bothers. I assure you, they are still there, I hadn't dropped them :D. Hopefully things well become a little more clear in the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

Chapter Five

January 1st

The clock read 9:00 am when the shrilling of the phone woke Shego from her dreamless sleep. Too tired to mumble the adequate curse for the interruption, she cradled the phone to her ear and grunted into the receiver. The light chuckling that flowed through the ear piece elected a growl, as the pale woman rolled over and covered her face with a pillow.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." Sumire greeted cheerfully. Ignoring the ritual 'what the hell is wrong with you?' her granddaughter always said, Sumire continued happily. "I was wondering what happened to you this morning. I do believe a certain someone, promised me an 'American New Year's Breakfast'?"

The other line was silent for a few moments as the business woman smiled knowingly. She didn't have to wait too long. Casually pulling the cell phone away from her ear in time as her granddaughter yelled various expletives at the top of her lungs. "Good. You've remembered. Now I wonder if you remember which restaurant we were supposed to meet at?"

A string of incoherent mumbles and grunts were the only answer before the younger female barked out clearly, "Don't go anywhere." The line went dead shortly after.

OoOoOoO

One hour and forty-five minutes later, Shego stormed into the American restaurant and glared at her relative. Breaking several speed limits, and nearly avoiding an accident, the younger crumpled into the plush two-toned booth opposite her Nana.

Looking at the mature woman dressed in a casual business suit, the seething intensified as she noticed only a single cup of tea in front of her grandmother. Knowing the older female, she must have waited for Shego the entire time.

"I'm glad you could make it, Shiina." hazel eyes lingered on her warmly. "I would have hated to eat my New Year's Breakfast alone. Well now, shall we order?"

"Technically, it would be 'New Year's Lunch,' since it is closer to noon." Shego grumbled as she took the menu. Nana didn't complain that they were supposed to meet at 8 o'clock, so Shego didn't correct her grandmother calling her 'Shiina.'

"Nonsense. The first meal of the day is always 'breakfast.'"

Forrest eyes stared at the woman across the table intently as the older female examined the menu. She had been cursing herself all morning for forgetting breakfast. Annoyed at herself for not arriving earlier, and irritated that her Nana was so stubborn and waited for her, Shego struggled not to light up. Why did that old bat have to be so stubborn? She could have just eaten before her, she reasoned, and only the tea cup remained. At least she hoped.

However all hopes that her grandmother had eaten prior to her arrival were shattered as a low grumble echoed from across the table.

"Well I think I know what I wish to order." Sumire merrily said as she closed the menu and rested a hand on her rumbling stomach. "Have you decided Shiina?"

Shego scowled. Great, now she felt guilty too. Nodding curtly to the relative across from her, emerald orbs scanned the dinner for a waitress. Spotting one, she called out. The young girl was at their side in moments. Quickly taking their order, the girl hurried into the kitchen to escape Shego's death-glare. Sumire sighed and shook her head, but otherwise didn't say a word. They waited for a few minutes before their food was brought to them.

Half way into the meal Shego finally snapped. "Stop playing with the food." she chided her Nana.

Hazel eyes looked up at her granddaughter, and pushed the plate away. Suddenly chasing the strawberry around the porcelain plate was no longer amusing. "I miss the rice."

The younger snorted. "You're showing your age, Nana. They don't serve rice in America with breakfast. But I hardly think you care about rice. What's really on your mind?" If she was going to be lectured about being late, Shego thought, she might as well get it over with. Watching her grandmother fiddle was endearing and all, but god was it annoying. Especially since she knew her grandmother only did such things when trying to approach her with something.

Sumire sighed. She might as well get this over with, she thought. Either Shiina did, or did not. She had to find out. She took the plunge. "What did you seek to gain by breaking into the Upperton building, Shiina? I hardly think the addresses of several employees are worth more than sleep." Hazel eyes were contemplating the rapidly cooling tea in her cup, and didn't meet the emerald gaze she felt on her until she finished speaking.

The report she received this morning from Kiyomi, was startling, and she didn't want to believe it. However with the lapsing silence between them, and her granddaughter failing to meet her eyes, she knew it to be true. Her heart sank.

Shiina had broke into the building last night and viewed private data regarding her employees.

"Its personal." Shego growled. A death grip on the fork that held a piece of pancake smothered in syrup. "I would never willingly ruin your empire, Mimi." she whispered.

Cupping a pale green hand with her own tanned one, Sumire exhaled. So it is true. "I know, Shiina. But what I need to know is, why did you do so? I cannot just leave it at 'personal matters.' As the CEO, it is my duty to ensure the safety of all my employees' personal information. I need to know what you sought, and why."

Abandoning the fork and finding the objects beyond the window fascinating, Shego said nothing.

Pulling her hand back, and felling all the more disappointed, Sumire sat up straighter. It seemed she had to take matters into her own hands. She just could not allow her beloved granddaughter to spiral down any further. Not taking action lead to her daughter's wayward affair with Go City's governor, pregnancy, and untimely death. She would not allow the same to happen to the only remnant she had left of her beloved Aiko.

Preparing to leave the booth and pay for their meal, the business woman was halted as Shego spoke up. "I had to get my iPod back." Sure it sounded childish, but it was true. Just as Shego was about to fall asleep, she remembered the tanned Rockwaller never returning the mp3 player. The anger she felt at that time prodded her to take action, immediately.

Cinnamon eyes stared at the younger woman in confusion, before she remembered the events of yesterday. Hazel orbs widened as she realized what her granddaughter was talking about. "I see." was all the mature woman was able to say as she resettled in the two tone-booth.

"I needed to know where she lived. I didn't know the guard, so I had to sneak in. It was your building, so I didn't damage the cameras. I suppose I was captured on video, since you know about it." The raven haired woman sounded deflated. She prided herself on being the best. To think she was out done by the building's security made her cringe. Hadn't she been extra cautious, because it was Mimi's building, she wondered.

Sumire let out a sigh of relief. "Actually, it was Kiyomi that believed it was you. There were no signs that you were even there. Kiyomi only assumed it was you because the 'Fuku (1)' kanji was upside down again, and the mouse was slightly turned in the wrong angle."

Shego's eyes went wide as her Nana began to chuckle. "That's insane! You mean to tell me I was caught because of that! That thing was upside down to begin with!" This was incredulous. Had she just incriminated herself? An eye twitched as the woman opposite her broke into a smile.

"My dear, if you are too caught up with the way a kanji is read, you will miss the meaning behind the kanji itself. You always turn that kanji right-side up anyways; Kiyomi just knew it had to be you."

Shego huffed and stood up. Mouthing a whatever and rolling forest-green eyes heavenward, the pale woman went to the front to pay for the meal. At least the tension was no longer between them, she mentally smiled.

Sumire watched her little Firefly walk to the front to pay, before she followed suit. Shiina was right, it was personal, so she would drop it. It wasn't as if her granddaughter was going to sell the information. Besides only two other people, besides herself, knew Shiina had even entered the Upperton building last night. Kiyomi and Harada would never betray her, so she could easily overlook last night's break-in.

"So did you retrieve your iPod?" Sumire asked as she slid into her pale granddaughter's British-green Lotus. A grunt was her answer.

What Shego conveniently left out was driving all the way to Middleton and sneaking up to the brunette's house.

-----(Flashback)-----

It had taken Shego over an hour to drive to Middleton, and then another half an hour to find the Rockwaller residence. Parking three blocks away, the pale woman stuck to the shadows as the moon was ascending into the sky. The cool breeze carried the scent of gun powder from the fireworks, as she carefully made her way up the street.

When she finally reached her destination, she crouched behind the hedges in front of the house. Peering into the large living room window, she was surprised to see her target and two other girls verbally fighting. Well, more like the target was seething silently as the two older girls were berating her. Why they were even up, was beyond her, it was well past midnight, and there was no car in the driveway either. The shouts were so loud Shego could hear them as if they were standing right in front of her, and not behind the brick and glass of the structure.

"_--haven't you ever wondered why there is a four year difference?"_

"_Dad wanted a son, but mom miscarried three times. For her own health, she had to stop."_

"_You were their last hope at a son. Too bad you've disappointed dad since birth by being a girl."_

"_And a preemie at that--"_

Shego had to leave then. She couldn't stand to listen anymore than she had. If she stayed any longer, the world would be two less Rockwallers. Not counting the youngest she was going to kill for stealing her iPod.

-----(end flash back)-----

"No." Shego grumbled as she pulled out of the parking space. Just thinking about the failed attempt to recover her iPod made her blood boil.

Seeing the faint glow of her granddaughter's hands, Sumire sighed. "Its alright, Shiina. We can just buy you another one. Didn't a new one come out? One that can play movies, or something like that?"

Shego smiled warily at her grandmother's attempts to calm her. It seemed her Nana would always call her 'Shiina,' no matter the countless times she tried to correct her. Well as long as it was only her Mimi that called her that, she would be fine. But only if they were alone, she mentally corrected herself. Slowly releasing the steering wheel, she relaxed. "Yeah. Something like that."

March 2nd

Forest-green orbs opened, but everything was still a bit blurry. The room was small and dim. Save for the constant beeping of the pulse monitor, and the hum of the machines attached to her, everything was silent. Sending a thought down to her arm to rub tired eyes, she found both limbs immobile. Growling she tried again to move and only managed to wiggle a toe. Or so she thought. Shego couldn't feel anything, but a dull pain in her chest.

It hurt to breath. The respirator attached to her mouth, filling her lungs with air cause some irritation and pain, but it was nothing compared to the constant beeping of the heart monitor. At least the 'flopping' sound when she inhaled was gone. It was sickening to hear when she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

The earlier struggles had exhausted her more than she realized. Unwanted thoughts rushed back to her as she felt herself being pulled back to sleep. Memories she struggled to keep locked away, dug into her like the piercing bullet from so many nights ago. If she wasn't so tired, she would have scoffed at that analogy.

She didn't want to sleep. She had to get out. But the bed was warm, and her limbs were heavy. Finally giving in, Shego just wished she could unplug that infernal machine, anything to stop the siren call of the heart monitor.

-----(Flashback)-----

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" a young woman sang out as she opened the door to the small hospital room. She was no older than 25, with long black hair that fell behind her back unrestricted. Chocolate eyes danced with delight as she brought the balloons into the room.

"Mommy!" the pale child cried. Scooting up on the firm bed to sit up, the little girl embraced her mother. The balloons proudly proclaiming she was 5, was tied at the end of the bed.

"And how's my little Firefly?" a slightly older woman asked as she placed a bouquet of orange roses on the nearby table. Not even 40 and she was a grandmother, she sighed, but smiled all the same. She found it hard to be depressed by being a grandmother at a young age, when a cute bundle of energy was practically jumping out of bed to hug her.

"Mimi!" the girl called out to her grandmother. Her mother's firm hold on her arm the only thing stopping her from leaping to her Nana. After they hugged, the wooden door opened again, and an older doctor stepped in.

"Ms. Aiko, Mrs. Sumire? I'm sorry to interrupt, but about the x-rays…" The old man had been Shiina's doctor since she could remember. He smelled of corn; but he was nice. As the doctor approached the bed, the young girl clung to her grandmother's arm. Despite the irrational mind of a five-year old, and the many times she reminded herself that he was a nice doctor--much nicer than all the others--she still hated it when he touched her. The fear of smelling of corn too, was too great to a five-year old.

"Yes, of course." Aiko stood up and faced the doctor. She didn't see Shiina frown with her back to her mother and daughter.

Unable to move with her granddaughter's grip on her arm, Sumire nodded to the doctor to continue.

Pulling out a few x-rays, and giving them to the young mother, he spoke in a grave voice. "Shiina's last attack was minor. However judging from last year's x-ray, the one from a month ago, and the one taken this morning, it looks like it is getting worse. The left ventricle is enlarging. The muscles are not functioning properly (2). With the many heart attacks she has suffered, it's a miracle she's still alive."

Aiko glared at the man in front of her. "Shiina was born six weeks premature. She's a fighter. She will get through this."

"Please calm down, Ms. Aiko. I know all this. That is precisely why I suggest a transplant. If only to help her fight longer."

Sumire sighed from her perch on the bed by Shiina. They have been through this all before. "And what is our place on the waiting list?"

"Well…actually, I suggest an artificial heart. If only until we can find a donor--"

"Unacceptable! The longest a person survived was 17 months. I will not allow my granddaughter to take the risk of foreign-body rejection either. Is there no other way?" Surgery in general was always a big risk. One that Sumire and Aiko were very hesitant to take.

"Other than implanting a pacemaker? No. Either way surgery must be performed. And soon. Shiina's heart is too weak." glancing at the young girl still attached to her grandmother arms, he sighed. She was too young to have to go through this, in his opinion. This was one of the few moments he hated being a doctor. At least she was too young to understand her situation. "I highly doubt she'll survive till her next birthday without one."

Aiko crumpled to the floor. Staring wide-eyed at the doctor before her. The desperate calls from her beloved child were drowned out, by the panic and sorrow she felt. Looking into the sad blue eyes of the doctor before her, she broke down in tears. Her baby was going to die. If not in surgery, then before then. Either way, all prospects looked grim.

Sumire tried to calm her granddaughter, but all attempts were failing, as the child tried relentlessly to go to her mother's side. Then suddenly, all attempts to break free stopped, as Shiina began gasping in her arms, a pained expression on her face.

"SHIINA!"

---

AN: I really couldn't think of a better way to explain Shego's past besides using 'flashback.' (sweat drop) This chapter was a bit annoying because of the flashback scenes, since I was still debating how to interject them. I hope it is not too choppy because of it. :b

Although this chapter continues right after chapter three, the other half was after chapter four. In my haste, I posted chapter four, thus confusing/annoying myself and anyone else(?) with the jumping timeline. However I felt like posting Sumire's side and what caused Shego to end up in the hospital first. That, and last chapter was actually typed up before this one haha...;.

1. Fuku: is the common kanji for fortune. Often seen in gold stokes on a red background, or as tattoos, on clothes, etc,. It is believed that when placed upside down, it signifies 'fortune to come.' It is an old Asian superstition, one my grandmother tells me about all the time. Go to: http/ to view kanji. ;)

2. Shiina's heart disease is Dilated cardiomyopathy. It is the most common cardiomyopathy, and can be fatal. All information for this has been found at these links. http/www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/ency/article/000168.htm (dilated cardiomyopathy), http/www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/ency/article/001105.htm (cardiomyopathy in general), http/en. (artificial heart), and http/ (another dilated cardiomyopathy site ;).


	6. Chapter 6

Netherworld Mermaid

Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

Chapter Six

-----April 7th -----

Shego regretted knocking out one of the nurses that regularly came to check on her. The poor lady had no idea that she was to be at the end of a plasma blast, and then striped of her scrubs. At the very least, Shego left her covered, and on the firm hospital bed she once occupied for a month. The pale thief wanted to escape sooner, but with the cast completely encasing her left leg up to the hip, it would have been futile. The bullet wound only completely healed a week and a half ago anyways. Despite her rapid healing abilities, she would have a scar for a few months. Her body only healed the really nasty wounds, and left paper cuts and scars to heal and fade much slower.

Walking out of the French hospital was easy. Keeping her balance, and not limping, as she made for the door was another matter. Unwanted attention was the last thing she needed. The cast had left her leg weak. It was only removed that morning, so it was cumbersome to walk properly. Each step threatened to give way as she progressed through the huge medical center.

Once free in the parking lot, green-eyes took in the huge structure that imprisoned her for the last month. 'Paris Regional Medical Center, Northeast Entrance' the plaque declared, mounted to the left of the automatic doors. For a moment the name sounded familiar, but shrugging the thought away, she turned towards the streets. She had to get back to her apartment.

-----June 8th-----

Sumire steepled her slender fingers as she leaned across the large rosewood desk. It had been months since Shiina's escape from the French hospital, and still no word on her whereabouts. Shiina hadn't even tried to contact her. It worried her further, that none could find her granddaughter, but she knew the pale female to be fine. She just wished to see for herself.

-----August 17th-----

Not bothering to knock, Kiyomi entered the office and walked to the desk. Bowing and brushing a few wisps of jet black hair back, she greeted the CEO. "Good news from Harada, Mrs. President." Kiyomi waited for the Goroda matriarch to meet her charcoal-eyes before continuing. "Dr. Drakken has just created a contract with 'Shego.'"

Sumire sat up straighter. Finally, news about her granddaughter. Nodding, she silently bid her aid to continue.

"Apparently, Dr. Drakken has followed our suggestions to the tee. He sought out Shego, and sent her to steal the Micro-tick, created by Dr. Acari. That was five days ago.

"Everything was going well, according to Dr. Drakken, until a teenaged hero named, 'Kim Possible,' showed up. The girl and her sidekick, managed to destroy the lair and retrieve the Micro-tick. Most notably, Ms. Possible actually defeated Shego in hand-to-hand combat.

"Three hours ago Shego signed the exclusive, year-long contract, and is now officially off the market. It seems our plans were a success."

"Indeed." Sumire smiled a bit as she leaned forward on her desk. "Now that we know where Shiina is, I want to you monitor her. Discreetly of course. Infiltrate Drakken's henchmen if you must, tap the security feeds. Do whatever it takes. I do not want to lose track of her again; a repeat of the PRMC blunder will not be acceptable. We were lax then, and she basically fell off the planet for four months." Sighing deeply, Sumire whispered. "It simply cannot happen again."

Seeing the pain and regret in the President's hazel-eyes, Kiyomi nodded silently and waited.

"Also," the CEO continued. "Find everything you can about this, Kim Possible. Even if she is just a teenager. If she can stand her own against Shiina, she must be something special. The last thing I want is another threat to my granddaughter. Unless Shiina's holding back -- and I doubt that -- she's not the type to pull any punches. Especially with a new client. This Kim Possible could become trouble. Keep an eye on her. I have a feeling she could do some real damage in the future."

"Understood."

-----September 3rd-----

Dr. Drakken just could not understand how he could have lost to that teen hero, KIM POSSIBLE. She was just a teenager. A little girl at that. Yet, how did she managed to defeat him countless times? That gigantic robot, transformed from a toy factory assembly line, should have been more than a match for her. Even drilling into the Earth's core to flood Wisconsin with magma was genius. So HOW did she always managed to find him! HOW did some little cheerleader defeat him?

Pacing with abandon, the blue-hued scientist muttered and rambled, in the large lab of his first lair. If the modest Ranch-style house could be classified as a lair. It was a private house, his home to be exact, one he rarely stayed in now that he had those extravagant lairs.

He had put aside his work on completing the Bebes, to appease that smug bastard Harada, and his phantom employer. However Dr. Drakken has been getting sick of it. Every month it was "hmm, not as impressive as _this,_ or, so and so had created _that._" At first he had tried to out do anyone, and everyone, with his own inventions and genius. But that was becoming much too time consuming, and stressful -- as Shego had pointed out.

Ah, Shego. He smiled warmly at the thought of his employee. She was truly capable of herself, and proved a great asset. Although Drakken was disappointed to learn she was only 20, he was nevertheless fond of her. Platonically anyways. Aside from her temperamental, and violent nature, he truly enjoyed her company. He needed her around.

Which is why he was pacing at the moment. Shego had asked for two weeks vacation, and without her, how was he to exploit his latest plan? Of course he had flat out refused her request at first--she had only been under contract for three months now--so it was ridiculous to even consider paid vacation time. But after being plasma-blasted through a wall, he quickly saw the folly of his misjudgment, and even offered her an extra week, if she wanted. She did. Now it would be three weeks before he could commence his plot.

It didn't help that that hound Harada would be paying him, his monthly visit soon either.

He sighed heavily in the empty basement. With Shego gone, there was no point in keeping all, but a few henchmen around. Four exactly, and they were outside the house buying supplies.

Now suddenly left with nothing to do, and no one to talk to, onyx-eyes wandered the cluttered lab. Spotting a large wooden crate labeled: "Top Secret: BB's," under a pile of old blueprints, broken death-ray parts, and hefty layers of cobwebs, he grinned like a child on Christmas, as he rushed to the dusty wooden box.

Perhaps having Shego gone wouldn't be so bad. There was that up coming college reunion in a few days…

-----September 14th-----

Bonnie smirked as she watched Kim try to keep her cool, from the side view mirror of the large chocolate truck, as they drove away. This was so in the bag. With Ms. Perfect doing the 'hero thing,' she was not focusing on cheerleading, like she should. Someone like that does not deserve to be Team Caption. One box should be more than enough for the redhead to _try_ and sell.

OoOoOoO

Bonnie strolled into the glass and steel structure of Goroda Labs with purpose. Her first customer--daddy dearest--would gladly buy a couple hundred boxes. Just like every year, all she had to do was stop by, and ask if he'll buy some candy for cheerleading. And just like every year, he'll say, 'Sure thing Connie,' tear out a check and sign the bottom. All the while not looking up from his mountain of paperwork.

It was a rigorous and mentally draining tradition, but it sold the candy. There was never any greetings or farewells exchanged but that was to be expected. One time Bonnie had made the mistake of correcting her father when he called her 'Connie,' and that resulted in him demanding why she was even at his work place 'disturbing' him. Needless to say, she hadn't sold half as much as she usually did.

Jabbing the 'up' arrow, and flicking brown locks over her shoulder as she waited for the elevator, she tapped her foot impatiently. With the resounding 'ding,' she headed into the elevator and bumped into someone. Completely dropping the box of chocolate bars she had under an arm, Bonnie stared agape into dark forest-green eyes.

Shego smirked. "Nice to see you too, Kitten."

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?" John demanded with lightly veiled annoyance as he stepped out of the elevator. What a time for his screw-up daughter to show up, he bitterly thought.

"Hello again, Ms. Bonnie." Sumire greeted as the teen picked up a white box. "May I ask what you have there?"

Blowing a few strands of hair away from her face, Bonnie sighed in frustration. There goes her chance at getting a blank check from her father. Well since the CEO was asking, she might as well tell them. Who knows, she may sell a few bars. "Just selling some chocolate bars. All proceeds go to the cheerleading squad."

"Oh, so you're a cheerleader. Which school do you go to?"

"Middleton High. Um…Are you going to buy one or not?" It was hard not to be annoyed with the old business woman, even if she was her dad's employer. It wasn't often someone showed an interest in her life, so it was awkward playing 20 questions.

Shego snickered, which earned a glare from the brunette. Sumire sighed and nodded to the teen. "Shiina? Would you like a chocolate bar?"

"Hmm…just how many are you trying to sell, Kitten?"

"500 boxes. 50 bars to a box." Bonnie was hoping to shut the pale female up with the numbers, but it didn't seem to work. Shego's smug look only enraged the brunette. It was almost as if the raven haired woman was saying, 'that's all?' Impatient, Bonnie demanded. "So you gonna buy one, or not?"

The pale green woman chuckled as the tanned teen huffed and crossed her arms. The glare was pretty cute, and the attitude alluring. It was fun teasing the cheerleader. "500 boxes, huh? Fine. You've just sold 25,000 bars. Would you like a check or cash?"

"WHAT?!" John demanded from beside the CEO. He knew the Goroda heir to be fickle, but to just spend $25,000 on chocolates, like the sum was nothing, was outrageous.

"Chill out, old man. It's not your money, or the companies'; I wasn't even talking to you." Turning back to the teen, Shego's smile was feral. "Well?"

Shuddering at the intensity of emerald-eyes boring into her, Bonnie replied. "Cash."

"Good choice. Kiyomi, you have my private account number, please oversee the transaction."

"Of course."

"What about all the chocolates?" Bonnie asked as the pale woman was about to walk away. "All 500 boxes are outside. In the truck I came in. Out in the parking lot."

Shrugging, Shego turned to Mr. Rockwaller as an evil idea formed in her mind. "You there." he instantly stood up straighter, and cursed himself as he did. "You want to be District Manager, don't you? Prove your worth by unloading that truck, and sending those boxes to the various branches and offices in this district. A gift from the Goroda family. They'd better appreciate it."

He wanted to say, 'do it yourself' and call her some choice expletives. However with hazel-eyes watching him, he gulped audibly and nodded. "Very well." and left to unload said truck.

Bonnie was speechless as she watched Shego order her father around. Part of her was impressed. Not that she'd ever admit that. A small smile lit up her face. The youngest Rockwaller was beginning to like the Goroda heir.

Sumire smiled warmly at her granddaughter. Shiina would definitely make a splendid CEO.

"By the way." Shego turned to face the brunette. "I want my iPod back."

-----


	7. Chapter 7

Netherworld Mermaid

Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

Chapter Seven

-----September 17th-----

Bonnie flopped onto her bed. A large smile plastered across her face. Today Ms. Perfect yielded to her, and although being Team Caption would be hard work, it meant nothing to the aqua-eyed teen. What mattered was, she had beaten 'I can do anything,' Kim Possible.

The satisfaction was pleasing, but it wasn't the cause of the maniac smile she wore. Rolling off the bed, Bonnie snatched the white iPod from the nightstand. With excitement coursing through her veins, she pocketed the sleek device and grabbed her purse. Looking in the mirror, she straighten the white blouse she wore over a black tank top. The short skirt was still wrinkle free; good. Smiling at her reflection, Bonnie brushed her hair quickly, before she headed out the door.

OoOoOoO

Shego sat contently in the steel frame chair, occasionally sipping the cooling tea that was placed before her. Watching the cars speed by without interest from the large windows before her, she waited. The door chimed, signifying a new customer had entered, but the raven-haired woman made no move to turn around. The perfume that permeated the small coffee shop belonged to the one she waited for. Shego mentally smiled and remained seated, as she was assaulted by whiffs of jasmine and lilies.

Bonnie spotted Shego with her back to the door as soon as she entered the generic coffee house. The wooden floors, scattered tables, plush chairs, and bar facing the window, all failed to impressed the turquoise-eyed female. Yet her hands were still clammy, and her heart beating a mile-a-minute.

As Bonnie approached the table, and sat opposite the pale woman, she quickly took stock of Shego's attire. Dressed casually in rust-colored slacks, a black turtleneck, and reflective sunglasses, she was the picture of nonchalance as she continued to stare out the window. Unbeknownst to the teen, the dark sunglasses hid forest-green orbs that tracked her every move.

Nice. Their thoughts echoed the other, as they sat in silence.

"Glad you could make it, Kitten."

Fishing out the mp3 player, and laying it on the table, the teen leaned back into the steel chair. "Of course I've only come to return your iPod." Forcing herself to remain calm, Bonnie watched the Goroda heir intently.

Shego's smile was slow and predatory. Yes. The iPod. Not that it mattered to her anymore, she and Mimi had already bought a new one. "That's all I've wanted."

Aqua-eyes watched the pale woman take the iPod from the middle of the table. _She has such delicate writs. _"It surprised me to find you only had classical, and instrumental on that." Bonnie spoke without thinking, and mentally cringed. _Well that was smooth._

Shego craned a brow, she hadn't expected the girl to have listened to it. But considering the mp3 player had been in the teen's possession for nine months, it should not have stunned her. "Is that so? And what did you expect me to have on this?" Shego found herself honestly curious. For some reason, she wanted to know what the female opposite her thought. What impression did she make on the younger girl, she wondered.

"I donno…Rock? You look like the Gothic-heavy-metal-death-rock type to me." The pale female's chuckle was soft and husky. For reasons unknown, Bonnie's stomach fluttered, and she was unsettled by it.

"Doy! Well then, let me guess, you love the Oh Boyz and Britina." The enraged blush was so adorable to Shego, and caused the smirk to widen just a bit. Bonnie was so easy to rile up, it was too much fun not to tease her.

A flash of red appeared in Shego's mind, causing her to scowl. That confident smile and assertive leaf-green eyes irked the pale woman. Didn't they go to the same school? Weren't they the same age? Bonnie's voice shook Shego from her thoughts, as the cheerleader continued, annoyed by the assumption.

"Hell no! I listen to Smash Mouth and MC Honey. Not that you would know who they are. Considering you must live under a rock, to be completely lacking in modern trends." The woman opposite to her, glared. Score one for Rockwaller, Bonnie mentally cheered.

"Then enlighten me, Ms. Kannon (1)." The words were misdirected and harsh. Although not meaning to, Shego pitched the sleek iPod across the table harshly. Luckily, Bonnie caught the device before it fell.

The sarcasm was not lost on the brunette. Frowning, she pocketed the thin iPod once again.Did she say, or do, something wrong, she briefly wondered. Staring at the cross female before her, Bonnie scoffed.

The challenge was accepted.

-----October 15th-----

Bonnie was pacing the empty parking lot behind Bueno Nacho. It had been almost a month since she had last talked to Shego. Although they've left each other on bad terms, she was still anxious to see the pale women. Sure they've begrudgingly exchanged numbers -- mostly on Shego's part anyways -- before they parted, but neither had acted on using the information. Until now.

Not that the call was unwelcome, that would be furthest from the truth. Bonnie was just disappointed the call hadn't come sooner, but at the same time, giddy that she received it. Apparently all Shego needed was some time to cool off. But a month was a long time!

The cheerleader was on edge. She wanted everything to go smoothly today, but it seemed the handful of times that they've meet, they always leave on worse terms then prior to meeting. Except that one time, Bonnie mentally conceded, but then, all Shego did was buy all her chocolates…and demand her iPod back…and suggested they meet at the coffee house. _Which is where it was all shot to hell._

Frowning, the brunette pinched the bridge of her nose. _I just want…_what, she didn't know. Starting to pace again, she realized she hadn't finished updated the iPod with the latest and greatest songs yet. She groaned. But that wasn't the top concern at the moment. Perhaps telling the raven-haired woman to meet at Bueno Nacho, wasn't the greatest of ideas.

Willing herself to stop pacing again, the aqua-eyed teen took in a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, she tried to calm herself. So she was a little early. No matter. She could wait.

Just then the back door burst open and a redhead nearly ran into her. Surprised, they both screamed.

Calming herself once again, Bonnie cringed. Just the person she least wanted to see. "Kim Possible, you are such a loser. You wear that stupid outfit, like, every day."

She hadn't expected the abrupt hug, and it showed as the other cheerleader embraced her.

"Aw, Bonnie it's you! No one can insult me like that!" Kim squealed in delight.

The next thing she knew, Bonnie was hiding in a dumpster and covered in soda. This was a prime example of why she hated being anywhere near Kim Possible. Monique on the other hand, wasn't all that bad. At least she was kind enough to walked home with her, but she still felt thoroughly shamed. There was no possible way she would meet Shego like this. No way she could get cleaned up, and return quickly enough. One thing was for certain.

_This was all Kim's fault._

OoOoOoO

Shego pulled up to Bueno Nacho with a muscular man in tow. Circling around the establishment a few times for Bonnie--whom she didn't see--she noticed Drakken's mobile lair. Honking, she hoped the brunette would emerge from the restaurant, but was instantly dejected to see the blue man scurry up to the red rental convertible instead.

Exhaling heavily, she mentally prepared herself to deal with her boss. Well since he was there, and he did seem to have learned his lesson, Shego begrudgingly let him in.

"Who's he?" Drakken asked, as Shego peeled out of the parking lot. He nearly lost his balance, but righted himself quickly. It was strange to see his assistant with someone…in fact, he had never seen her _with_ anyone. Parental concern filled him as he scrutinized the tanned, muscular man sitting up front with Shego. If this was her boyfriend, then they will definitely have some words. For one thing, he was too old for her. Despite his sidekick's mature appearance, she was still just a kid to him, and he had to protect her.

Once Shego hit the highway and was going a steady 55 mph towards the lair, the tanned man turned around to face Drakken. "Scott Studdly, nice to meet you, handsome."

Shego smirked as she watched her employer pale from the rearview mirror. "Your right," Scott said to her, "He is blue. How _cute!_"

Drakken scooted away from the tanned man, as much at the little car would allow anyways. Okay, so good thing, he wasn't Shego's beau, so he didn't have to protect her from the sly muscle-bound man. Bad thing was…who was going to protect him?

"Come on, Dr. D! Be nice, he said he wants to be a henchmen." The pale thief wanted to laugh out loud, as she watched the blue inventor pale. Then blush as bright as a tomato, only to pale once again. She knew brining Studdly along would be fun.

As the tanned man continued to make passes at the black-haired mad scientist, Shego frowned as she drove in silence. Bonnie wasn't there. Pushing the disappointment aside, the sidekick tried to focus on driving. _What the hell was I thinking calling her? What the hell am I doing associating with her? Just…what the hell?_

-----October 30th-----

Bonnie was toying with the telephone's coiled cord as she listened to the ring, waiting for the other end to pick up. Nothing. With a sigh, she hung up. Glancing at the iPod resting on the nightstand, she slumped to the bed. She had been trying to contact the pale woman for days now, but to no avail.

At first she was livid Shego was ignoring her again. Bonnie even when so far as to demand where the pale heiress was at the Upperton building. However, scaring the poor front clerk, and being forcibility removed from the premises, did little to quench the anger that burned inside her. Needless to say, her little 'inquiry' reached her father's ears, and ended up as overused fodder around the office. He was not happy, and never failed to tell her so every night since then -- much to her sisters' amusement.

As the days rolled into a week, the anger quelled, and was replaced with worry. Was it because she wasn't there when Shego arrived? More than likely, she thought bitterly. If it wasn't for Ms. Perfect and her crummy timing, she wouldn't have had to go home. If only she could apologize. But Shego wasn't answering the phone, damn it!

Hugging a pillow as she stared off to the side, the tanned teen sighed. Ever since she had seen the pale woman almost a year ago in that lake, she just couldn't stop thinking about her. The way the water rolled down Shego's angular face, and dropped into the pristine lake -- it haunted her. Even the image of the fading rays of the sun, that highlighted vivid emerald-eyes, was still clear in her mind. It was enchanting, and frustrating equally.

For months she had tried to ignore the pestering thoughts, and images, that assaulted her when she thought of the pale green woman. But try as she might, one thing still remained, and it was undeniable. Shego was beautiful.

Heat rushed to her cheeks, as she buried her face in the pillow to scream. Since when did she begin to feel like this? She hated feeling like this. She hated the older female for taking residence her mind uninvited. It must be some sort of curse, she was sure. That woman was a demon siren calling for her destruction.

With another heavy sigh, Bonnie stared up at the ceiling. _I just envy her is all. It's like being around a celebrity -- just an infatuation._ Yet despite the inner dialogue and efforts to convince herself, she knew one thing for certain. She had to see those dark forest-green orbs again. But how?

-----December 20th-----

Las Vegas Las Vegas Resort

Shego cursed as she entered the familiar resort. Why did they have to hold the company Christmas party _here _of all places. Heading straight for the front desk, she mentally cringed as she noticed a tall man, in a purple 1930's wide shoulder jacket, dark shades, and yellow fedora.

Damn her luck.

Mr. Jilly from Jersey, remembered the stunning baby vamp walking up to his desk. How could he forget such an exquisite Moll from last month. Although not in that keen drop-dead-gorgeous cat suit she was in a month ago, the bearcat was still breath taking in the black slacks and jacket. The creamy mint-green silk blouse only showing at the rolled up cuffs and collar. She was a choice bit of calico, even in casual wear, he noted, with raising blood pressure.

Torn between calling bull and asking to neck, he watched the pale skirt approach. However he didn't get the chance as some high hat stopped the pretty dame before she reached him. "Aw, futz." he muttered as he watched them walk away.

OoOoOoO

Bonnie was sitting alone at the dinning table. Mom and dad off socializing; Connie and Lonnie back in Middleton with their friends. Since Mrs. Goroda promoted her father to District Manager a month ago, she wasn't obligated to attend the company Christmas party like last year. However unlike last year, the youngest daughter wanted to attend. She had to. It was the only way she could see the obsidian-haired woman again. That is, if the elusive heiress ever showed.

As if on cue, the polished oak double doors opened, and in strolled the accursed woman. A handsome, bleached-blonde, young man at her side.

Growling at their proximity to each other, Bonnie stood from the table. Briskly walking towards the two, the aqua-eyed female completely ignored the shocked look Shego gave her. Hooking the pale woman's arm without halting, she effectively dragged the older female back out into the lobby. Gray eyes meet hazel orbs before Harada smiled in their wake, and shook his head.

Across the room, Sumire's hazel-eyes danced with excitement, as she watched the youngest Rockwaller's actions. A smile graced her lips as she continued to converse with the guests around her. That driven brunette would be good for her Shiina. She was sure.

OoOoOoO

"What the hell is your problem!" Shego demanded once they were alone out in the lobby.

Meeting the sharp emerald glare with one of her own, Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and gave Shego a look. "And just what is your dysfunction? Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"'Cuz I don't wanna talk to you, doy!"

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't there, alright!"

"And I'm sorry I even called you."

"But your iPod--"

"Keep it." Shego stormed out the resort.

-----December 31st-----

Tokyo, Japan. Central Goroda Labs, Main Building.

Shego watched the snow falling lightly from the balcony. The chilly air felt cool on her skin, but not cold. She had her comet powers to thank for that. Aside from the accelerated healing, increased strength, and plasma powers, she could also control her body temperature. All she had to do was concentrate, and she could be 'invisible' to infrared sensors, radiating little, to no body heat at all. Or increasing her metabolism to generate her own heat. It was a major plus considering the work she did.

Turning a bare palm skyward, she watched intently as the snowflakes melted on contact with her warm skin. She loved the snow. When she was younger she wasn't allowed to go outside when it snowed. Smiling wistfully, Shego slowly closed her pale hand.

-----

Green orbs watched the snow float down from the other side of the window. A small hand touching the cool glass as the little girl sighed at her reflection. Stuck in here, with the snow out there.

A light knock on the door was heard, but she didn't answer or even acknowledged it. Her mother stood in the threshold as she watched the little girl with a sad smile. "Shiina? Sweetie?"

Turing to meet chocolate eyes with her own green ones, Shiina pouted. "I want to go outside."

Aiko sighed. "I know, Sweetie, but you can't. If you catch a cold, I won't know what to do. I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do if you ever caught another cold." The young mother knelt down, and hugged her little girl as she tired to hold back her tears.

However she was unsuccessful, as her little girl whispered. "It's alright. It's too cold outside anyway."

-----

Bonnie had arrived a little late due to the snow, and quickly scanned the room for Shego. Greeting Mrs. Goroda, she learned that the female she sought was on the balcony. With the way Shego left at the Christmas party, Bonnie was hesitant to approach the cantankerous woman. Luckily Mrs. Goroda was understanding and didn't blame her for the pale female's abrupt departure. Sumire had even suggested Bonnie attend the New Year's Party in Japan -- to at least return the iPod.

So here she was. Alone, and in a foreign country. Standing in the threshold that lead to the dark balcony. Bonnie watched the obsidian-haired woman silently. _Her back looks so lonely._

"Hey." Bonnie greeted as she stepped next to the pale woman.

Shego coughed and turned away, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. Too caught up in her memories to notice the young Rockwaller. She was caught off guard again. Bonnie always seemed to be able to do that, she noted. "Something…just flew in my eye."

The cheerleader could tell she was lying, but decided not to press the issue. An idea struck her, and she smiled a little evilly. "Here, let me see."

Thrown off by the smile, and confused by the request, Shego stood motionless. Bonnie smirked as she reached up and cupped the pale women's cheeks and pulled her down. Shego's eyes went wide as she was drawn to the younger female's face. Closing emerald eyes, she could hear her heart pounding as she felt the teen lightly blow on her closed eyes. Bonnie's warm breath melted the snow flakes that rested on Shego's long lashes.

The sensation was startling; yet pleasing. When the aqua-eyed girl released her, Shego couldn't help but smile -- although a bit awkwardly -- at the teen. "…Thanks." _For not questioning me._

Although it was whispered, Bonnie still heard the admission over the pounding of her own heart. The blood rushed to her face, and even her tan couldn't hide the rosy tint. She returned the smile. "Your welcome."

-----

AN: 1: All those unfamiliar with Kannon Bosatsu/Bodhisattva can check out this link. a very informative read, if one did not know otherwise ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Netherworld Mermaid

Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

AN: I forgot to mention at the end of chapter 7, that I did an illustration of the end of that chapter. (sweat drop) Go to my profile for the link. ;)

Chapter Eight

-----March 15th-----

Bonnie parked the little red Honda Civic along the street, in front of a Greek restaurant. A present from her grandparents, for her 16th birthday, since the immediate family didn't celebrate it. Stepping out of the car, the brunette couldn't help but grin, as she locked the vehicle and walked into the dinner. It was a bright Saturday afternoon, and she was meeting Shego.

After the New Year's party, they had been meeting occasionally, but recently, more often. Meeting and talking with the obsidian-haired female was something she looked forward to every week. Even if half the time all they did was argue, the cheerleader found she actually enjoyed the arguments. What they argued about was easily forgotten, all that mattered was the interaction, and she valued every minute of it.

Taking off reflective sunglasses, aqua-eyes scanned the restaurant quickly, as a small smile played across her face. Shego was sitting at one of the back tables playing with the straws and listening to the iPod. Making her way to the pale woman, Bonnie sighed, it was 85 degrees outside, and the Goroda heir was wearing a black turtleneck. Just what is she thinking, Bonnie wondered. She could appreciate the fashion, but a turtleneck? Vowing that she would do something to correct the older woman's attire, the brunette approached.

Grinning smugly, Bonnie pulled the wooden chair out. Sitting opposite the raven haired woman, the tanned female picked up one of the straw fishes and examined it briefly. "Having fun I see."

Turning off the mp3 player and placing it to the side, Shego regarded the teen. Ignoring the smug look the younger girl was giving her, Shego smirked. "Of course I am. Don't tell me you don't like fishes?"

Aqua-eyes danced with amusement at the pale woman's mock horror. "Fishes are fine, but I prefer stars." Taking one of the straws from the obsidian-haired female, Bonnie smiled as she bent, folded, rolled, and pinched the flattened tube into a star. Handing the little trinket to the older female, her heart swelled at the look of astonishment in forest-green eyes. She knew Shego was beautiful, but when was she cute, she briefly wondered, as the pale woman took the star.

"Make another."

Bonnie blinked at the order. "Huh?"

"I said, 'Make another.'"

The serious look in those green eyes set her aback as she stared at the pale woman. How un-cute, Bonnie frowned, as she mentally corrected herself. Beautiful, yes. Arrogant, certainly. Fickle, without a doubt. But cute? Definitely not. The younger was surprised the word even entered her mind, let alone become associated with the woman opposite her. Leaning back into the wooden chair, Bonnie crossed her legs and gave Shego a pointed look. "No."

Shego shrugged, and opened the menu.

Bonnie blinked and craned a brow. That was it? She had expected the pale woman to argue for at least five minutes, as usual. Not just shrug and drop it. Warily mimicking the older female, Bonnie opened the menu, and read the various dishes that was served for lunch. She would find out what was going on sooner or later.

OoOoOoO

"Nice ride."

"Thanks." Bonnie blushed, despite herself, as the pale woman examined the red Civic. Climbing into the driver's seat, she stated the engine, and smiled at Shego's approving nod. "So…did you finish listening to the music I've downloaded to your iPod yet?"

"Yeah. I like the MC Honey stuff. The Smash Mouth…eh, not so much."

Bonnie chuckled as she pulled away from the curb and popped in a CD. "So you're more into Hip Hop and R&B, huh? Okay, this is Honey's new CD, it came out two weeks ago. I'll update your pod."

"Just don't keep it for a year again." Came Shego's sarcastic reply, as the teen turned onto the freeway.

"Well I wouldn't have, if _somebody_ wasn't so bi-polar." They shared a laugh as they headed towards the theater.

-----July 10th-----

Shego was walking towards her building, idly kicking a rock as she went. They had just returned from Florida, and she was feeling incredibly low. To think, they've been beaten by senior citizens, she groaned at the memory. Having Kimmie show up was entertaining, at least they've had a chance to fight. Shego always looked forward to fighting with the little redhead, it was one of the reasons she had stayed with Drakken for so long. Smiling to herself, she replayed their last fight. Perhaps next time, she'll try that new move out; she just need a little more room than that swamp house had.

The night air was cool and the sky dark; there was no moon tonight. Rounding the corner to head down the street, Shego stopped abruptly. Did she just hear someone scream? She felt her stomach drop and her palms begin to sweat, as she stood up straighter. Scanning the dark streets and listening for any noise, she broke out into a run in the opposite direction of her building. Someone was definitely screaming for help. Instincts kicked in, as she ran through the dark, empty alleys and streets.

Hearing a scuffle and muffled cries, the pale sidekick stopped at the opening of a deserted alleyway. With her back pressed to the dirty brick wall, she carefully looked around the corner. The narrow opening was littered with toppled over trash cans and beer bottles. Heroin needles scattered about haphazardly, mixed with countless cigarette butts, and the reeking smell of urine. Forcing herself not to gag, forest-green orbs tried to pierce through the darkness. What she saw horrified her. Two dirty, and ragged men were attacking a young woman.

Without thinking, Shego charged, throwing a ball of plasma at one of the men. The man holding the woman's arms was knocked back by the impact of the plasma blast. He crashed into the dumpster and left a dent, as he crumpled to the dirty street. The man's torn coat began to smolder in the darkness. The other man stared agape at his comrade, before he turned to face the oncoming glowing green blur that crashed into his face. His head was shot back by the impact, as his limp body slid across the littered ground to join his friend by the dumpster, a hunting knife clattered by his side.

The alley was lit by the dim glow of plasma, as Shego stared into wide aqua-eyes. The pale thief didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe it, but there she was. With a shaky voice, and disbelieving eyes, Shego spoke softly. "Bonnie?"

OoOoOoO

Bonnie exited the bathroom in a fresh, mint-green, silk bathrobe. Dark-brown hair was still damp from the shower as she crumpled onto the black leather sofa. Shego sat beside her and began to dry wet hair. The hum of the hair dryer the only noise that filled the airy room. Neither spoke, both still absorbed in her thoughts.

The cheerleader wasn't sure what to make of it. The pale woman sitting behind her just shot a ball of green fire from her hands, and knocked-out both men single handedly. What was she supposed to say to that? _So you really are some kind of demon mermaid? I figured you weren't human? Gwad, that would go well. _She mentally palmed her face, since her actual arms weren't responding. She was grateful to be saved from those two men, but the sight of the pale woman was frightening. The bright glow of plasma fire emanating from clenched fists, as she stood there staring at her, sent shivers down her spine. She had never imagined such a person existed. Was the woman behind her really that? Bonnie desperately wanted to believe so.

OoOoOoO

Shego was parked on the sofa, staring out the huge bay windows that reached from floor to ceiling, and stretched from one side of the loft to the other. After a shower of her own, and helping the teen settle into her queen-size bed, the pale woman took out a pillow and blanket from the closet and went to the couch. That was two hours ago. Not moving in the slightest, she stared blankly into the inky darkness.

_What I am going to do?_ The thief repeated the phrase like a looped track. She had seen the bruises on Bonnie's arms and legs. The wounds looked old, so it couldn't have happened tonight, although there were some fresh ones. The sheer extend and quantity of the teen's injuries was sickening. There was no plausible way the cheerleader could have received all those injuries from that scuffle alone.

What was she even doing all the way out here, the pale woman wondered. Although they had been hanging out together, this was the first time the Rockwaller had ever been to her home. So how did she know to go to Lowerton?

Unless she didn't, Shego cringed at the thought.

Standing up, the obsidian-haired woman headed to the table that held the house phone. She gasped at what she saw. Blinking in bright red letters, '47 messages missed', pulsed in the dark. Standing numbly, emerald eyes stared at the number blankly. She was only gone for a month! A pale hand reached out hesitantly, and touched the play button. As the electronic, female voice announced the date and time each message was received, Shego's heart sank, as Bonnie's recorded voice echoed in the spacious loft.

_Hey Shego! What is up with your cell? I can't seem to get through, did you already leave for that trip or something? Anyways, I'll try again later. _-Beep.

_Ugh! Turn your cell on already! _ heavy sigh _Look I know you've said you'd be gone for a week, but I really need to talk to you. Call me back._ -Beep.

_Shego, are you there? This isn't funny, pick up!_ -Beep.

_Are you mad at me or something? Please Shego, I need to talk to you. _-Beep.

_Shego…I really need to talk to you. …It's…about…_ frustrated exhale _Never mind. _-Beep.

_It's been two weeks… When are you coming back? … Why won't you contact me?… _-Beep.

_Shego, can we talk? Please?… _-Beep.

_It's been three weeks! Shego, where are you! If you don't want to talk to me, can't you at least tell me! Gawd… Shego… _-Beep.

…_Shego… Please… Pick up…_ -Beep.

…_Shego?…_ -Beep.

………click -Beep.

Reaching blindly for the edge of the table, Shego tried to steady herself. All the messages were the same. All were from Bonnie desperately asking her to talk. Dragging herself back to the sofa, she collapsed on the leather cushions.

The bruises made her cringe, and the messages still echoing in her head made the thief feel ten times worse. However the thing that really weighed heavily on the pale woman's mind was Bonnie's actions. Shego was actually upset, and pissed, the teen stiffened when she embraced the girl back in the alley. Bonnie was still in shock, she could tell, but that wasn't what caused her heart to drop into her stomach. It was the fear she saw in those clear aqua depths that shook her to the core. Was her powers that frightening? Was it so revolting that she had glowing-green hands, that Bonnie had to shrink away from her touch? It pissed Shego off. Even if it was the first time the teen had witnessed her 'gift,' did she have to pull away? She was trying to save _her_ for god's sake!

Shego sighed heavily. She was actually relieved, and happy, the teen didn't know who she was. Bonnie didn't seem to know she was 'Shego, Dr. Drakken's assistant.' Didn't know her as 'Shego of Team Go.' The young Rockwaller only knew her as 'Shego. The egotistical heir of Goroda Labs; Sumire Goroda's granddaughter.' That was enough. That was all Shego wanted.

Cradling her head in shaky hands, Shego cursed the powers she had never asked for. _She must think…I'm some kind of monster._

OoOoOoO

It was past noon when the teen padded out of Shego's bedroom. Still clad in the silk bath robe, Bonnie self-consciously ran nimble fingers through brown hair in an attempt to get some of the tangles out. Shego was sitting on one of the high stools facing the kitchen. Dressed in jeans and a white tee, her elbows were on the bar-top, as she sipped coffee. A plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon was sitting next to the pale female, wrapped in plastic.

"Lunch." The obsidian-haired woman motioned to the plate, as Bonnie sat next to her.

"Don't you mean Breakfast?"

Shego gave the teen a half smile at the attempted joke. It was a sad attempt. "It's past noon, so it's lunch."

Bonnie said nothing as she unwrapped the plate and scooped up some eggs. They were still warm, she realized with a smile.

OoOoOoO

After setting the used plate in the sink, Bonnie turned to face her host. The pale woman looked deep in thought as fine obsidian-brows were drawn together. Shego was staring into the empty mug as she contemplated what to do with the Rockwaller. When the teen coughed, emerald-eyes snapped to the younger woman.

"Thank you."

Looking at downcast aqua-eyes, and the cheerleader's constant fiddling with her hands, Shego sighed heavily. "Show me your back." If Bonnie had bruises on her exposed arms and legs, there was no telling the condition of her back. Just to thought of finding more wounds made her feel sick, but she had to know for certain.

"What?" The brunette was taken aback. She had just thanked the woman, and what does she want? To see her back! Well that ain't gonna happen, she vowed, more than annoyed. "No way!"

Standing up, Shego stalked around the table that separated them, and stood in front of the teen. That was the wrong answer. Glaring at the younger female, Shego snarled. "Show me your back."

Clenching the front of the robe close, and balling it in her fist, Bonnie glared back at the slightly taller woman. "Hell no! I say 'thank you,' and you just ignore that. I called you, and you just ignore that too. What the hell is up with you! You can't just drop out of my life only to appear out of no where and demand to see my back. Despite what you may think, things don't work that way, Shego."

"I did NOT ignore your calls! I was still out of town, my cell was out of range, I had no idea you even called!"

"And you didn't even bother to check? You were gone for a month. A whole month, Shego! I needed to talk to you then."

"So talk to me now!"

"I don't want to!"

Shego growled as she tightened her fist. Green flames softly lapping up her wrists. The shouting match was wearing thin on her patience, as she ground her teeth. Bonnie saw the pale hands aflame, and took a step back, eyes wide. She gulped audibly.

Seeing the fright in aqua-eyes, the obsidian-haired woman powered down and sighed. Pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing deeply, the owner of the building stepped back and regarded the teen sadly. "I'm sorry."

The Rockwaller blinked at the sincere apology. Was it possible the obnoxious heir could feel regret?

"I just arrived in town last night." The pale woman continued, green eyes averted. "I was heading towards home when I heard you scream… I really didn't think I'd be gone that long."

Despite the anger she still felt, Bonnie felt hot tears run down her cheek, and tried to wipe them away furiously. She hated this. She hated the pale woman that made her feel like this. So why did she just want to rush into that same woman's arms? As the older woman took a hesitant step forward, the teen couldn't hold out any longer, and threw herself into Shego's startled embrace.

Warm, was the last coherent thought the teen had before everything was drowned out by her tears.

-----

AN: Ehehehe ; Sorry about the long delay, I know I said I'd update sooner, but I've been stuck at work. Ah, if only I didn't need the money. ;

This chapter is actually really long, but I've decided to split it into two chapters. Although I've got the rough--and I mean rough--draft done, I honestly don't know how soon I can finish the second half. DX. The last thing I want to do is make another promise I can't keep. XC However, my goal is a week. ;)

Also, many thanks to the readers. Your reviews mean a lot to me, and I really appreciate all of them. When I first started writing this, I honestly had no expectations to receive any reviews. So every review I receive, it's like 'wow! Someone's actually reading this stuff?' Anyways, just wanted to say thanks. You guys/gals rock. XD


	9. Chapter 9

Netherworld Mermaid

Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

-----

As the older woman took a hesitant step forward, the teen couldn't hold out any longer, and threw herself into Shego's startled embrace.

Warm, was the last coherent thought the teen had before everything was drowned out by her tears.

-----

Chapter Nine

Shego was startled when the brunette clung to her. What was she supposed to do? Forcing back the lump in her throat, the older female hesitantly embraced the girl. She hoped this was the right thing to do. As Bonnie gasped, Shego stiffened, fearing the younger would be the one to push her away; again. However all fears were quelled as the young Rockwaller buried her face into the crook of Shego's neck.

Then she began to cry harder.

Momentarily alarmed, green eyes looked frantically around the kitchen for anything that would help; unfortunately, the cupboards and refrigerator offered no assistance. She wasn't used to these types of situations. Was she supposed to say something? Shego wasn't sure. So nothing was said, what could she say, the pale female honestly didn't know. So she just stood there with the teen crying on her shoulder, in the middle of the kitchen, hoping the younger would stop sometime soon. Trying to be reassuring, a warm hand gently rubbed the tanned girl's back. This wasn't what she expected, and although it felt nice to hold the smaller girl, she couldn't stop the building anger she felt for the brunette.

OoOoOoO

Bonnie sighed as she stood before the bedroom vanity mirror. Once clear turquoise-eyes, were red and swollen from crying. A part of her wanted to die for crying in front of Shego, but the larger part of her was just too relieved to care. Removing the silk bathrobe, she frowned at the bruises marring the perfect tan. Lightly tracing a few of the more tender wounds, tanned fingers deftly ran from collar to shoulder to the left bicep. The bruise was a disgusting purple and yellow. Only a few days old, it still hurt.

Dropping her hand, the brunette sighed. Shego wasn't ignoring her on purpose, she didn't even know about the abuse, and hopefully she wouldn't ask. It was one of the unsaid rules about hanging out together. Unless the information was offered, neither would ask. All that mattered was the time they spent together. At times it would be frustrating to Bonnie, not knowing more about the woman she has been spending time with, but she was fine with it. She had to be. She couldn't ask for more, although she wanted to.

Turning away from the mirror, the cheerleader padded to the closet, and opened the double doors. It doesn't matter anymore, the Rockwaller tried to convince herself. It's not like this was the first time she had 'crashed into the corner of a wall.' Or 'fell down a few steps' she thought with a grimace. _It's not like anyone cares. _Clenching a fist, Bonnie willed herself to remain calm. _It doesn't matter right now._ She was with Shego now.

Pulling out a black turtleneck, she quirked a little smile. They still have yet to go shopping for clothes for the pale woman. It was amazing, Bonnie didn't know anyone that owned that much black before she met Shego. Vowing that today would be the day she broadened the raven-haired woman's color usage, the brunette smiled a little wider. Just being around the Goroda heir always managed to make her forget everything else in the world. Even the disgrace marring her body was forgotten once she pulled the long-sleeved shirt over head.

OoOoOoO

Stepping out of the bedroom in a black turtleneck, and stonewashed gray jeans, aqua-eyes looked for the hostess of the building. Soft music floated around the spacious loft. Shego was playing the piano, Bonnie noted with a half smile, as the melody washed over her. It was a tune she had never heard before, not on the iPod when she held it captive, or in ballet. Curious, the teen made her way to the black couch facing the piano at an angle, and sat spellbound. Turquoise-eyes watched silently as pale, nimble fingers, danced across the keys of the baby-grand piano. It was a beautiful tune, but the sadness radiating from the pianist as she played, only made the brunette feel like she was intruding.

All too soon the song was over, and feeling that clapping would be inappropriate, Bonnie just sat quietly. Part of her dreaded the silence that loomed above them, but also welcomed it. Anything was better than the oncoming inquisition of her mysterious injuries. It was a--few--bruises, that was all. It was nothing to worry about, but she was still anxious of the raven-haired woman questioning her.

Unsure how to start, Shego stared at the keyboard. Although she had rehearsed what she would say as Bonnie changed, she was still feeling nervous. Despite the logical part of her that demanded she mind her own business, and not say a word; she strongly felt that she should. Some small, tiny, and very annoying, part of her believed she had to tell Bonnie _something, _anything, that wouldhelp the girl in some way. That although it may not make any sense, the brunette would understand. So she had to tell the young Rockwaller, she silently resolved.

Taking a deep breath, and turning around to face the teen, Shego hesitantly started. "My…" However as soon as forest eyes met aqua orbs, her mind blanked out. All the mentally prepared lines and the stoic speech, was turned to mush, and dribbled out as she looked at Bonnie. Dressed in _her _gray jeans that were rolled up at the ends, and a formfitting black turtleneck, the Rockwaller looked stunning to Shego.

Perhaps it was because the younger looked good in her clothes, she silently mused. Either way it was a nice change of pace from the teen's normal mini-skirts and spaghetti-straps. Mentally cursing, she decided to stop gawking and just say whatever came to mind, she would deal with any repercussions later. Anything was better than ogling the brunette with her mouth agape she reasoned.

"…mother died when I was six." Shego cringed, definitely not what she wanted to say, but no helping it now. Forcing herself to continue with the abstract line of thought, she sighed. "I didn't learn till much later that Mimi lost the custody battle. At the time, I was forced to live with my biological father. His wife hated me, and never passed up the chance to remind me of that.

"It started out small, y'know--a slap here, or a push there. Sometimes she would forget to pick me up from school, or leave me in the car while she was shopping. I was a kid back then, and I thought that was how it was supposed to be, since I was living with them. She always said she was a busy woman; with four sons of her own, she didn't have time to always remember me. I was just some kid they had to take in because my mother died, and my father insisted I live with them. It was only to help his popularity, since he was governor of the city, and I was just a _charity case_… So it didn't matter what happened to me, she often told me, it wasn't like I was part of their family.

"The…abuse…continued until I started high school. That was when that woman died. I've never once thought that having a meteorite crash into one's backyard was a good thing, but it doesn't matter now, does it? I…don't regret her passing--I'm glad she died -- I…suppose that makes me a bad person, but I don't care.

"For the longest time I honestly believed I received 'just' punishment. She always told me it was my fault. My fault my mother…died the way she did. My fault Mimi didn't want me back then. My fault I was too weak. Everything was my fault…and… I believed her."

Giving the tanned teen an awkward smile, Shego sighed. "I guess all I'm trying to say is…it's not your fault…and…well, I've been there." The older woman shrugged, and with a pale hand, pushed back a few strands of raven-hair behind an ear. It was embarrassing to tell anyone, let alone the teen before her, how weak she used to be. Shego was disgusted with her past, and never would have mentioned it, but she hoped the information would help and comfort the brunette. It was strange, she actually wanted to help and comfort the girl. But she didn't know how. So she hoped she said the right thing. Hoped it was the right thing to say. All she could do was hope.

She hated feeling so helpless.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. This was the first time the pale woman had ever said anything about her life, other than the few one-sentence answers. So how was she to respond to that? She couldn't think of any good, or meaningful answers.

The light green blush Shego had was adorable, and filled the aqua-eyed girl with warmth. It was a rare sight, and the teen enjoyed every minute of it. Pushing aside her own confusion of the matter, Bonnie couldn't deny she felt up-lifted, and relieved by Shego's admission. The younger had though she would be questioned when she exited the bedroom about the wounds. The brunette didn't expect to discover Shego had a similar past, and it pained her to know. All this time, she couldn't believe it, but all this time she thought she was the only one. Bonnie was sure no one could understand her. Sympathy or pity was all she would have expected, and she never wanted that, so she never said anything. But Shego understood. Shego could relate. The pale woman could actually empathize. It filled the teen with a sense of joy she had never experienced before.

Standing up slowly, the cheerleader made her way to sit by the pale woman. Together they sat on the piano bench wordlessly. Deliberately placing a hand over Shego's pale one, both blushing lightly, Bonnie gave a small squeeze.

"Thanks."

OoOoOoO

It was a cool mid-summer evening, the sky was painted a bright orange-yellow as the sun was setting. The occasional breeze would kick up a few of the lose trash before instantly dropping it a few feet away. One such debris was ruthlessly crushed underfoot as the throng of evening shoppers trudged about the Lowerton street mall. One of the oldest established shopping centers in Lowerton, it was surprisingly well kept. The entire fifteen block stretch was solely business offices and shops, with the occasional food court here and there. The Lowerton Street Mall was located in the heart of Lowerton. Thus shuttles continued to traffic back and forth along the streets around the clock, and citizens were allowed to walk rampantly along the wide sidewalks. With shops squished together so closely, it gave the illusion of one long building per-block. However with the jagged facades of many of the buildings, it was a wonder such a chaotic mess was still around.

Although it was a good hour before sun down, street lights were lit, and even the occasional tree trunk was warped in LED string lights. Food trolleys were still parked at corners, as the smell of cooking hotdogs lingering in the air, and meshed with the scent of spice from the taco cart a block away. Business men and women were off for the day as they socialized in groups and headed for any one of the restaurants along the street mall. Artificial light poured out of huge shop windows and doors, as the neon sighs beckoning shoppers to enter. Located on one of the busiest corners of the long business strip, was the most popular clothing shop. 'Club Banana' glowed in the dimming summer light as patrons entered and exited the large store.

Inside the famously trendy shop, hip-hop tracks alternated with hard rock, as the pre-set channel continued to play the latest hits. Groups of customers browsed the aisles and racks for the latest fashions, or hottest trends. Sales associates hovered over a few customers, intent on getting the commission, but most just flocked around the register. The latest co-worker gossip was much more fascinating that helping the customers that knew what they wanted. So it was unnoticed when a pair of females entered the establishment.

Making a beeline to the blouse rack, the brunette pulled the pale, slightly older, woman with her. Quickly pulling shirts and blouses off the rack, the tanned teen handed the items to the indifferent woman by the handful, before quickly moving on to the next rack. Emerald eyes rolled heavenward.

"Don't you think this is a little much, Kitten? I thought you said you wanted to buy clothes, not an entire wardrobe for the army. Besides, aren't these pants a little too long for you?"

"They're actually for you. You need more variety, Shego, and I'm not talking of the fabric kind." Aqua-eyes lit up as she watched the raven-haired woman opposite her take on a bewildered expression. It was awfully adorable, she noted with a half smile. Quickly shoving the stunned heiress into the dressing room with her arms full of clothing, the Rockwaller pulled the concealing curtain closed with a devious smile. Shego was being very compliant for a change, Bonnie smiled to herself, and she hoped this current mood would last for a little while longer.

Inside Shego stared at her reflection for a moment as her brain processed the sudden situation. She was just duped she realized. However, instead of becoming mad, the raven-haired woman just dropped the load of clothing to the floor and shook her head. She supposed she could humor the teen a little while longer. Gingerly picking up the first article from the mountain of fabric, an emerald eye twitched, as the red spaghetti-strap top detangled from the pile.

Whirling around, Shego pushed past the heavy maroon curtain, intent on leaving immediately. She was stopped as Bonnie stood before her, arms crossed and set in full-glare mode as she tapped her foot. It was like she was expecting the raven-haired woman to make a break for it, and was not impressed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I am NOT wearing those."

With a long suffering sigh, the teen pushed the obsidian-haired woman back into the changing room and followed closely behind. Standing on her toes, she whispered into Shego's ear. "Do you really want to make a scene? Just try them on. I'm not making you buy them, I just want to see how you look in something other than a black turtleneck."

With the teen firmly pressing on her, and the hot breath blowing on her ear, Shego was fairly distracted. Smirking, she turned her head slightly to give the chestnut-haired girl a feral grin. "Well if that's all you wanted Kitten, we didn't have to leave my loft."

Blushing, the Rockwaller took a step back, and coughed into a balled fist as she adverted teal-eyes. "Then I'll expect you to show me each outfit you try on."

Turning to face the tanned teen fully, Shego smirked deviously. "Enjoy the show then." Holding the hem of her black shirt, she slowly lifted the article to expose a flat, creamy stomach.

Gasping, Bonnie flushed again, and quickly exited the changing booth. "Just come out when you've finished changing." Although her heart was pounding in her ears, and her back still facing the firmly closed curtains, the teen still managed a small smile. A soft chuckle was her answer.

Inside, Shego was blushing a bright-grass shade. All she could do was laugh. It was the first time she had ever done something so brazen around the teen. The rush was incredible, but it was all in good fun. It wasn't like she was that way, she insisted, as a pale hand picked up the red spaghetti-strap once again. It was just fun to tease the girl.

_She really is cute when she blushes though…_

-----One hour later.-----

Slipping on khaki pants, and looking over to the mirror, Shego's face dropped. She didn't know what was more embarrassing at the moment. Telling Bonnie about her past earlier today, although she didn't say much; or having to go out and show the teen the outfit she had on. Considering the baked girl had been handing over dozens upon dozens of coordinating tops and slacks or skirts, Shego was leaning towards the prior. The latter was just becoming more irritating as time slowly crawled forward.

She had to admit though, the brunette had taste as she looked at herself in the mirror in the small dressing room again. It would take some getting used to, and red was definitely not her color, why the brunette insisted on choosing red was beyond her, but the pants were really comfy. Khakis actually looked good, she quirked a smile. Schooling the approving smile into a formidable scowl, a pale hand pushed aside the velvet maroon curtains, and stepped out.

Forcing herself not to blush as the teen regarded her with a critical eye, Shego tried to look bored with the situation. She was succeeding to her delight. However the little victory dance she did mentally, fell through as she was handed another handful of garments. She wanted to cry.

For the next two hours, all arguments ran into a brick wall when it came to the teen. Bonnie was just too unmoving on the issue, she even held the slightly taller woman back from walking out the store with surprising strength…several times. Thus the grueling torture continued until the younger was satisfied with the outfits she had chosen.

Three hours and forty-five minutes after the cheerleader and heiress had entered Club Banana, they were ready to leave.

It was with grateful delight Shego approached the cash register. However the only expression the cashier could see was the murderous glare the taller obsidian-hair woman wore. Quickly folding and bagging the items, the clerk totaled the cost. However just as Shego was reaching for her billfold, the register chimed and a receipt printed out. Directing a piercing glare to the back of chestnut-hair, the pale woman ground her teeth as Bonnie signed the credit card stub.

"Thank You." the clerk closed the transaction politely as four bags were placed on the counter.

Aqua-eyes met green orbs silently in question.

"_You _picked them out. _You _bought them. _You're _carrying them." Shego insisted as she turned and left Club Banana. The teen huffed as she snatched the four bags and hurried out after the obsidian-haired woman. It was dark out, but people were still milling around restlessly.

"But they're for you." Bonnie insisted as she struggled with the four bags of clothing. Holding two in each hand, the Rockwaller sighed in relief as the automatic doors swished open, and Shego was waiting for her outside. She briefly considered she went overboard with the shopping, but the pale-green woman desperately needed the wardrobe upgrade.

Shrugging and stuffing her left hand in the pants pocket, Shego replied. "I was happy with the clothes I had. It wasn't my idea to go out and buy more." Even though her angular face was set in a scowl, the light twinkle in her bright emerald eyes said otherwise. Walking a little slower, she kept pace with the tanned brunette.

"But you need more color. Black and green all the time is boring."

Ignoring the teen's argument, and shrugging once again, Shego silently took two bags from the girl. The summer crowd was heavy, as swarms of people passed by on either side of the sidewalk of the Lowerton street mall. It was dark, the only light coming from the streetlights over head and the shop windows. However the street mall was still busy. Shego inched closer to the teen. She was fully alert, and with the incident that happened to the chestnut-haired girl a night ago, she was prepared for any situation.

Switching the bags from her right hand, to the left, the pale woman watched the oncoming group of jolly, and obviously drunk, men walk towards Bonnie and herself. As the mass of chuckling, and cigarette smoking, bodies neared, a pale hand quickly took the Rockwaller by the wrist and pulled her away to avoid the drunkards. Loosening the firm grip on the joint, Shego had expected the teen to pull away. However as they stood in the pool of the streetlight, waiting for the walk signal to turn green, emerald-eyes widened as she felt a hand interlace with her own. Giving a sidelong glance to the teen, and quickly returning her attention the pulsing red signal across the street, Shego blushed. It was a good thing the lamp light was dim.

Closing pale fingers around the tanned hand, the raven-haired female pulled the younger across the street. Although it was becoming a chilly mid-summer evening, they were both warm as they continued window shopping.

Unknown to either of the females crossing the streets, two pairs of bright-blue eyes watched the pair with interest. As one set turned to face it's companion and point in the general direction. The second began to discreetly follow the couple along the opposite side of the sidewalk. The slim Sony camera held closely as the figure hurried to catch up.

-----

AN: This is the second half of Chapter Eight, and Chapter Nine. sigh This has really thrown a wrench into my system, but hopefully next chapter will flow better. On a side note, I've finished the Cover art for chapter one, go to my profile for the link ;). And if anyone is wondering what song Shego was playing, there is also a link on my profile for a Megaupload file of the song. It is titled 'October Mermaid' by Christian Pacaud. Um… . I'm allowed to do this, right? . Since will not allow web links in stories, sorry for the redirecting and all (..;)\. It is just a small consolation for not posting at the promised time, sorry bout that (sweat drop).


	10. Chapter 10

Netherworld Mermaid

Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

Chapter Ten

-----July 30th, Tokyo, Japan. Goroda Labs Main Office-----

Inside the large modern office Sumire hunched over a glass desk. Long fingers interlaced in front of the aristocratic woman, as her elbows were propped above an open manila file. Pushing off the glass top, she fell into the back of the plush leather executive chair with a heavy sigh. The monotonous whirl of the air conditioner seemed to pound into her thoughts as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please schedule the next flight to Lowerton." Sumire asked tiredly.

With a polite bow, Kiyomi exited the office to make the necessary arrangements.

Blinking hazel eyes, Sumire stared at the pictures on her desk stoically. Dozens, upon dozens, of snap shots of Shiina and Bonnie Rockwaller were laying before her. Many from various angles and distances, but all showing the growing tenderness between the two. It showed in the light touches the camera captured, or the fond smiles one would give the other when she was not looking. It was worrisome.

The evidence was stifling, as the pictures dated back to September of last year. Pictures of her Shiina and the Rockwaller in a coffee house civilly chatting. To some time earlier in this year, at a movie theater. There were pictures that placed the two at fairs, and fashion shows, and even car expos. The most recent batch were of the two holding hands late one evening at a shopping mall. In public. Yet those were nothing compared to the shots of the young teen entering and exiting Shiina's -- private -- building. Sumire had cross-referenced the time, and she knew her granddaughter was out working for that, Drakken fellow, so the teen must have had a key. That conclusion weighted heavily on the older Asian's mind.

Although Sumire prided herself on being very liberal, faced with evidence that a young girl, of only 16, was living with her 22 year old granddaughter was--scandalous to say the least. Thankfully no pictures of the two doing anything more intimate, other than holding hands, were taken. Sumire could only hope it was because they weren't fooling around, but she had to make sure, so she had to go to Lowerton.

OoOoOoO

As the Japanese assistant exited the office, a young woman pushed off the opposite wall to join the raven-haired female. Not saying a word, the two walked down the silent hall to the large polished elevator doors. The soft chime signaled the arrival of the unit, as the doors slid open, the two stepped in. Watching the image of the brunette quietly, Kiyomi leaned against the reflective interior. As the descent continued and the silence lengthened, the foreigner exhaled heavily. Turning bright blue eyes to the Asian, the woman spoke in an English accent. "Well?"

Ignoring the impatient tone, Kiyomi gave the Brit a sidelong glance. "You're pictures are very worrisome. Mrs. Goroda is planning a trip to America as we speak."

Shrugging, the photographer stuffed her hands into worn jeans. "I just take the pictures. It's pretty hard keeping up with those two, y'know."

Kiyomi said nothing as the elevator doors opened with a chime and walked out. The blue-eyed photographer followed. As they entered the office, the Japanese woman sat behind the desk and opened one of the stained oak drawers. Sliding a thick envelope across the desk, Kiyomi spoke. "You're continued business is most appreciated, Ms. Pamila Izawa."

Taking the payment and pocketing the envelope in her photographer's vest, Pamila smiled sweetly at the woman before her. "Of course. Three years employment, and all I have to do is follow that pretty heir around, is easy. Your 'Lady Shiina' is truly a beautiful creature."

Narrowing dark brown eyes, the assistant spoke with a forced politeness. "Please be careful of how you speak of the Lady. Mrs. Goroda will not take kindly to such disrespect to her granddaughter. Nor will I."

"Oh, I mean no disrespect." The blue-eyed woman waved a hand, as if to dismiss the other's concerns. "I'm just saying I can understand that Yankee's infatuation, is all. Well, have a nice day, Ms. Kiyomi." With a charming smile, Pamila turned to leave the office. "I had better hurry, or I'll miss my flight. Hopefully I'll catch 'Shego' in action."

-----July 31st-----

Bonnie woke up lazily from Shego's comfy queen-sized bed with a refresh yawn. Kicking off the light maroon blanket, the brunette stretched for a moment before she stepped out of bed with a happy grin. Shego's side of the huge queen-size bed was empty, but the teen didn't seem to mind as she slowly walked to the adjoining bathroom to wash up.

The clock read 9:17 am, as the brunette exited the bathroom after a shower, and headed to the couch. The entire loft was painted a soft pastel-green with creamy white trim. The colors went well with the onyx furniture and rugs. The polish hardwood floor was cold, so Bonnie tucked her feet underneath her and wrapped herself in a blanket that was on the couch. The sun was steadily raising, but with the vast wall of windows facing the west, one couldn't tell.

It was at quiet times like these, when the pale hostess was away at work, Bonnie would be left to herself. She never liked it, but nothing could be done. It has been three weeks since she had stormed out of her house and walked aimlessly for hours until the sun went down. She was grateful Shego had found her when she did, but it also cause other emotions to stir as well. The bruises had long since faded, but Shego had never once asked her to go home, or tell her to leave. However the pale woman didn't ask her to stay either.

Bonnie remembered the second night with a smile. There was only one bed, and Shego was determined to sleep on it. The pale woman complained the couch was a great couch, but it wasn't a bed. Bonnie totally agreed with that, but was just as stubborn to stay on the comfy bed. They finally agreed to sleep on the bed together, it was a queen-size after all. Ever since then they had shared the bed. She would never admit it, but the teen enjoyed waking up and just watching the obsidian-haired woman sleep. Shego always looked so peaceful while she slept. Bonnie smiled as she leaned further back into the black leather sofa. Shego was here. With her.

Well not really here with her now, the teen lightly frowned. Shego was at work at the moment. What the pale woman did was a mystery to the dancer. Shego never said, so Bonnie couldn't asked. Just like Shego wanted to ask about the bruises, but never did, because Bonnie never said. They were both stuck, and each knew it, but nothing could be done since neither wanted the other to encroach on her privacy. So even though the raven-haired woman would be gone for days at a time, the tanned teen couldn't ask where she went, or what she did. Sometimes it worried her, but she had to remind herself that it shouldn't.

Turning away from the windows to the black piano, Bonnie sighed as her eyes traveled from the instrument to the rosewood cabinet that stood opposite the piano. She knew inside held a photo of Shego's dead mother, an incense burner, and a small offering table. Nevertheless she found herself walking towards the small shrine anyways, completely discarding the light green blanket on the floor in her wake. Shego had said the other day, that she played the piano for her mother every day she was home, and she did. However the pale woman had never opened the cabinet doors while the teen was around. Bonnie only knew what was inside since she checked it out one day while the pale woman was at work.

As steady tanned hands opened the rosewood doors, light filled the shrine and illuminated the item which she sought. The picture that was usually locked away, was carefully framed, and although the photo was creased and crumpled, it captured something Bonnie was addicted to see. A small 4x6, faded print, of a young Shego and her mother, smiling at the camera. The Rockwaller smiled as her thumb gently ran over the cool glass above Shego's captured expression. It was a happy, carefree smile, one the older female rarely showed, but it was the one Bonnie adored the most.

The front door clicked open to the teen's surprise as she jumped and almost dropped the framed photograph. Quickly replacing the picture and closing the shrine, Bonnie turned to see someone other than Shego standing in the threshold. Aqua-eyes blinked several times as she tried to process who the person was, that was slowly entering the loft with a smile.

"Ah, Ms. Rockwaller, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" Sumire nodded towards the younger as hazel eyes looked around for her granddaughter. The last report claimed Shiina would be in Europe with Drakken gathering supplies, so it wasn't a surprise to find only the teen. Exactly as planed.

With her eyes widening in recollection, Bonnie slowly nodded her head to the Japanese woman. With longer hair, the CEO looked very different. When was the last time she had seen the older woman, Bonnie briefly wondered. "Good morning, Mrs. Goroda. I'm sorry, but Shego isn't home right now."

"I know. That is fine though. It is you I need to talk to." Taking a seat on the black leather couch, Sumire motioned the teen to sit. The Rockwaller sat opposite her.

Slightly taken aback, Bonnie quirked a fine brow at the Asian woman sitting before her. There was an air of gravity about the woman that unnerved the teen. The glass coffee table between them, did little to ease the nervous tension the younger felt as she diverted teal-eyes to stared at the clear glass top. She had never dreaded talking to the mature woman before, but today she did. Today, sitting before the elder CEO, Bonnie vaguely felt like something was doomed to end today. Like she was watching the swirling tornado approach, and could do nothing about it. Taking a deep breath, and sitting up a little straighter, the teen locked eyes with Sumire's hazel ones. If she was doomed either way, she would face it -- face Mrs. Goroda -- head on. "About what?"

Sumire smiled a little at the girl's answer. It was a simple straightforward answer, but the resolve in the teen's aqua-eyes was impressive. She always liked that about the girl before her. Ms. Rockwaller always had such expressive eyes. "It has been brought to my attention that you have been missing from you're home for quite some time now." Sumire watched the teen's eyes darken intently. "Forgive me for being so blunt, but why are you staying with my granddaughter?"

Bonnie, to her credit, stared into those gold orbs unabashed, but said nothing in return. Dozens of answers, ran through her mind, but in the end, it wasn't the lack of a suitable answer that kept the cheerleader quite. It was the silent question that the woman opposite her did not voice, but said through her vivid golden-eyes. _What are you to my granddaughter?_ The unspoken demand was jolting, but Bonnie knew without a doubt, of it's certainty. What was she exactly to Shego? What would prompt such a question, the brunette wondered. As the answer came to her, aqua-eyes darkened in anger at the aristocratic woman across from her. "If you're worried about what people will say, don't be. It's not like that."

"You misunderstand, Ms. Bonnie. It is not my granddaughter's reputation that I worry for. Nor is it mine. It is yours." At the high school student's confused expression, Sumire sighed. "My granddaughter, has never cared what other's may think, or say, about her. A noble, self reliant trait, but also an alienating one. She has never cared much about her social status, but you Ms. Rockwaller, do, don't you?" The teen said nothing and looked away, so the Goroda continued. "Soon classes will be starting up, correct? This will be your second year in High School, will it not? Tell me, honestly, do you have feeling for my granddaughter? Are you ready to face the repercussions of voicing, or even acting on those feelings?"

For a long moment Bonnie said nothing as she stared at her knees. She was angered at the audacity of the Goroda matriarch, but she had to admit, although begrudgingly, that Sumire had a point. The brunette knew she was attracted to the obsidian-haired woman, she has been since they're first meeting almost three years ago in that clearing. Spending more time, and actually living with the Goroda heir these past few weeks, only confirmed the emotion. Clenching her fists on her lap, the teen glared at the rapidly whiting knuckles. Unlike Shego, Bonnie actually cared about _her_ reputation. Speaking softly, teal-eyes looked into hazel orbs sadly. "I understand."

OoOoOoO

The door to the silver Sedan slammed shut as Sumire sat in the back seat. The driver wasted no time in pulling away from the curb as the tires squealed. They needed to get back to the airport quickly, or they'll miss the return flight to Japan.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Closing hazel eyes, Sumire sighed as her aid spoke again. "When Lady Shiina finds out, she will be furious with you."

"If Ms. Rockwaller has true feelings for Shiina, then they will overcome this. If not, then better to end this now, then have Shiina grow attached to the girl."

"I know you are trying to protect her, Mrs. President, but isn't driving off the Rockwaller a little much?"

"No, it's not. I would rather have Shiina with me, living in Tokyo, preparing her for her birthright. Not off being some 'sidekick' to anyone." Sighing heavily, the CEO turned her head to watch the cars fly by on the opposite lane. She had never felt so old before. After a few minutes, hazel eyes turned to Kiyomi. "I know you've been hesitant about my proceedings with Shiina, and I thank you for always fulfilling them so fervently and without question. I only wish to protect the last of my lineage while I am able."

"Do not say such things, Mrs. Goroda. Please know that Harada and I, are always here to serve you. Even Lady Shiina, should she wish it. Harada is handling Drakken, so please be at ease." Frowning slightly, Kiyomi spoke softly. "Even Ms. Izawa is…aiding as she constantly follows Lady Shiina. So please, do not stress yourself so."

Taking note of her aid's changing tone, Sumire quirked a smile. "You do not seem to like Ms. Pamila Izawa, do you, Kiyomi?"

Looking to her superior honestly, Kiyomi nodded. "I do not trust her. She follows Lady Shiina for her own reasons. She has no loyalties to Goroda. However I cannot deny that she has taken amazing pictures and has still eluded Lady Shiina's suspicions." Drawing fine raven-brows together in contemplation, Kiyomi stared at her hands as they clasped the palm pilot. "She radiates trouble. Harada doesn't trust her either."

"I see. Has Harada taken any precautions?"

"Indeed. Izawa is constantly tailed by two of our own. She has yet to notice. However nothing of relevance has been reported."

Slightly inclining her head, the business woman was silent for a moment. The ride was becoming more smooth as the hum of the rapidly revolving wheels changed from the textured asphalt to flat concrete. Out of the city, the Sedan made it's way to the airport on the newly constructed freeway.

OoOoOoO

It was well past midnight as Shego walked to her building. Gathering supplies in Spain had proceeded well. Now Dr. Drakken would be ready for his next big scheme, or so the blue man claimed. He had offered to drop her off wherever she lived, but having Drakken know exactly where she resided, caused Shego to shudder. It was bad enough he knew her cell number. So she walked. Walking was easy, she didn't mind, and besides it was a beautiful nigh she reasoned with the scientist. Thus a little begrudgingly, the scarred man dropped off his assistant two miles from her destination. The moon was hanging low in the sky and there were no clouds in sight. It was such a beautiful night, the thief thought happily as she rounded the block to her building. The lights were off, so Bonnie must be asleep, the pale woman reasoned.

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the thought of finding Bonnie curled up on the couch hugging a pillow, as a failed attempt to wait for her to come in. Brushing back lose locks of obsidian hair, Shego tried to calm her racing heart. She didn't want to admit it, but she was becoming fond of the teen. It was nice having the Rockwaller around, it felt good to have someone to come home to. These past three weeks have been filled with happiness; and it scared her to know that at any moment, it all could end.

Forcing herself to walk a little slower, Shego climbed the stone steps to the redbrick warehouse. Entering the building, and heading up the flights of stairs, the pale woman opened the door softly. Making way into the loft and depositing the keys on the kitchen table, the pale female walked to the couch in the dark. Hearing no breathing coming from the area, she was partly glad the tanned girl didn't sleep on the couch again. Smirking to herself at the memory of finding Bonnie asleep on the couch, Shego was relieved, and a little disappointed, that she didn't have to carry the girl back to the bedroom again.

That night, a week ago, was amusing to say the least. Knowing full well how uncomfortable the couch is compared to the bed, Shego gently picked the Rockwaller up. Being careful not to drop the girl, the older woman carefully made her way to the bedroom that night. Then just as she was about to set Bonnie down, the teen spoke with a moan and clung to Shego's neck. "Don't go." The girl requested in her sleep as she nuzzled the pale woman's neck. Blushing madly, the raven-haired female tried to extract herself from the unconscious grip. She failed miserably, and ended up losing her balance as they both toppled over on to the bed.

Aqua-eyes opened slowly as a sleepy grin formed on the teen's face. Various curse words exploded in Shego's mind at the close proximity of their faces, but none were voiced as Bonnie blinked back the sleep and stared into wide forest orbs. "Welcome home." Was all the dancer said as she tightened her grip around the thief's neck. With the tips of their noses touching, Shego felt the blood rush to her face as she gulped. "I'm home." She whispered.

Thinking back to that memory always left the pale woman feeling warm inside. Now looking around the silent living area, Shego smiled as she lightly touched the baby grand piano. She hadn't felt this happy since her mother died. Silently making her way to the room, Shego opened one of the double doors with a soft click. She didn't want to wake Bonnie if she was asleep, but as she stepped into the room, Shego's heart dropped. There was no noise. No soft breathing, no rumpled lump on the far side of the bed, no nothing. As a shaky hand flipped on the lights, her assumptions were confirmed, as emerald eyes were met with a freshly made bed, and no sighs of Bonnie. Sweeping the room, Shego discovered the plush brown teddy bear with the turquoise bow was missing as well. She had won that bear at the fair they when to two weeks ago Bonnie adored the gift, carrying it with her the entire night and around the loft for days. _Didn't she say she would never part with it?_

Quickly dashing to the adjoining bathroom, Shego threw open the door and switched the lights on. The bottle of lavender shampoo was missing from it's place by the shower, even the strawberry scented body wash was gone. Balling a pale fist, Shego turned and left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. Soon all the lights were on, and every flat surface was searched. No item belonging to the Rockwaller was found. Not even a quickly scrawled note was located. The entire three level converted warehouse had nothing to testify the teen was even there.

As the sun rose from the east, Shego collapsed on the padded mat on the second floor gym, exhausted. Spending the pre-dawn hours in her workout room, she punched and kicked, the heavy bags until they burst. Laying on the sand covered pads, as three ruined punching bags still hung from the steel-iron rafters, forest-eyes stared blankly up at the concrete ceiling. She knew something like this was bound to happen. Good things never last long, she thought bitterly. It was her fault for letting the girl get so close, Shego reasoned. But damn it! Bonnie was the one that instigated everything! Too sore to move, forest-eyes slowly closed. She only wanted to protect the Rockwaller. So much good that brought, was the last thought Shego had before drifting asleep.

-----August 10th-----

Bonnie slammed the blue locker door shut. The abrupt noise jolted the whispering crowd of students. A few gasped, but most just fell silent. Glaring into the mass of onlookers, the Rockwaller turned on a heel and walked away. It has been like this all morning. The whispering, the gossip in the girls' room, even notes frantically scrawled and passed along in classes. It was the biggest word in school as the first day of classes progressed into the afternoon.

Bonnie Rockwaller was gay.

The tanned cheerleader was the center of discussion and debate. Talked about in classes, passing periods, and text-messages. The Rockwaller's alleged 'coming out of the closet,' only increased her popularity, much to a few of the other student's dismay. The rumor was met with disbelief by some, smug 'I knew it's by others, but mostly indifferent acceptance.

There was no evidence, most rumors hardly had any, but it swept the school like wildfire nonetheless. Strings of 'he-said-she-said.' and 'a-friend-of-a-friend-saw,' were the common catch phrases as the cheerleader walked down the crowed halls to the parking lot. It was lunch period, and she desperately needed to get out. The few disgusted looks meshed with mostly envious glances, bombarded the brunette as she passed. Nothing was directly said to her, but looks were always on the teen. Years of living with Connie and Lonnie's snide snickers and contemptuous looks did nothing to prepare her for this. This was so much bigger; it was everywhere. Bonnie tried hard to not let the hushed murmurings get to her, but she was beginning to crack.

As the heavy gray double door swing open, the Rockwaller was intent on just getting into her car and going to Shego's-- the teen stopped as her thoughts were abruptly halted. Glaring into the student parking lot, Bonnie frowned. She had left Shego's building, left Shego, to avoid this whole mess. _A lot of good that did. _So she couldn't go back. How could she face the pale woman with the way she had left. Had she had known word would get out anyways, she never would have left the way she did. It wasn't that she might be gay that bothered her, it was the constant whisperings. She knew she was attracted to the Goroda heir, but it wasn't like she was going to do anything about it. Scoffing a 'yeah right' to herself, she walked to the Honda Civic. As she rounded the truck that blocked her baby from sight, Bonnie paused in her tracks as she was met by clear robin-blue eyes. "Tara."

Uncrossing her arms at the acknowledgement, the blonde smiled wearily at her friend. "Hey, Bonnie. Can I talk to you?"

Unlocking the car with a push of a button, Bonnie grunted a whatever, and slid into her car. Mimicking her tanned friend, Tara opened the passenger side door and slid in as well. With the AC blasting and the motor running, Tara hesitated, much to the brunette's annoyance. "Well?"

"I'm sorry." The other cheerleader blurted at the forceful prompt. Turning fearful blue-eyes from the dashboard to hard aqua-orbs, the blonde gulped. "I-I was with Jamie, from fashion class, that night. We were in Lowerton to see a special movie that only played at the Lowerton Street Mall, Theater 16, for extra credit. I saw you. I mean I thought it was you, but when I called out, you didn't respond. So…so we followed you." Wringing her hands in her lap, Tara watched her friend silently, hoping Bonnie didn't explode as they sat in the parking lot. "You were with some older woman the entire night. She…that woman took you somewhere. I-I called your house. Your sister said you left the other day. I've been calling your house ever since, you were never home. Lon-Lonnie said you haven't been home for weeks. Bonnie, who was that woman? Where have you been?"

With both hands on the wheel, Bonnie's jaw clenched, as her knuckles began to whiten. Turning the piercing glare from the blonde seated next to her, to the dirty license plate on the jeep parked before her, Bonnie scowled. "So it was you that started the rumor."

Panicking, Tara began to sputter out apologies as she reached for the brunette's arm. However she was silenced by the withering glare. "Get. Out." Flinching at the coldness of the order, the blonde fumbled for the door. Apologizing fervently as she stepped out onto the asphalt, the blue-eyed girl watched helplessly as her angry best friend pulled out of the parking space and sped off.

Hanging her head low, the blonde slowly walked back into the building. She didn't mean for this to happen. She had only called a few of the other girls on the squad to find out if they knew anything. Accidentally letting it slip that she saw Bonnie with a older woman set the whole thing off. The last think she expected was the speed in which the rumor spread. Palming her face as she entered the building, Tara sighed. She only wanted to find Bonnie, and make sure she was alright. This was not what she expected, not what she wanted at all. However knowing her best friend--if Bonnie would still consider her that--she would most likely not return to school today. It wasn't the best way to start the new semester, and they didn't have any classes together until after lunch.

Now standing in front of her locker, and resisting the urge to beat her head into the door, Tara felt frustrated tears well up. _I screwed up majorly. _

-----

AN: Ah, so sorry about the wait, I honestly hoped I'd get this out sooner, but I've been busy during turkey break. DX One of my more longer chapter, I hope I don't bore anyone (sweat drop). Next chapter may take a little while longer to finish, so I apologize in advance. It's funny though, I had planned this to be a 15 chapter story, but right now the number keeps growing! All I can say is, you readers are making me put too much detail into this! XD Um…anyways, I'll try by best to get the next chapter out ASAP. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Netherworld Mermaid

Netherworld Mermaid

Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney.

AN: First off, I would like to apologize, this has taken a ridiculous long time to get out, and I am truly sorry for the long delay. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the update. :D Also, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!

Chapter Eleven

--August 11th--

Aqua orbs watched the redheaded captain perform the new cheer routine with disinterest. When she returned yesterday for class, Tara instantly clung to her, apologizing constantly, until she said she 'forgave her.' Casting a sidelong glance at the blonde, Bonnie noticed the other girls quickly averting their eyes.

There was lingering tension among the squad, and Bonnie was just about ready to just quit. It wasn't like it'll help with her shot reputation anyways. It was awkward changing into her uniform with the other girls yesterday and today, mostly because they all became silent when she entered the room. Frustrated, the brunette exploded and blamed a few of the other squad members for slander. Tara's part was never mentioned. In all irony, it was Kim that asked her to stay for practice yesterday. Mostly because they need her, or so the redhead said, for the upcoming Pep Rally this Friday. It was with smug satisfaction, that knowing the all mighty Kim Possible _needed _her, Bonnie had agreed to practice. So here she was, idly watching as Miss Perfect explained her idea for the new routine.

It wasn't bad, not that she'd ever admit that.

OoOoOoO

With practice over, Bonnie quickly exited the locker room and headed to the tanned double doors to exit the gym. Declining Tara's offer to hang out, the brunette walked to her parked car with determination. She had somewhere to be, was all she said to the blonde's pleading face, and she did. Starting the car, the cheerleader pulled out of the parking lot easily, and headed for the freeway. Taking that familiar route to Lowerton, Bonnie tried to quell the knot she felt in the pit of her stomach. She had to see Shego. Chewing her lower lip as the speedometer increased, teal eyes watched the road for an opening to enter the highway. She took it, and hurried on her way to that redbrick warehouse.

The music kept her company for the half hour drive to her sanctuary, but it wasn't the reason she had it on. As the bass reverberated through her body, the beat kept her thoughts free of doubt. If she caved in now, she may turn back, and never see the pale woman again. It was a sobering thought, one that kept her speeding to her destination. With resolved determination, Bonnie gripped the steering wheel as she made for the exit to the outskirts of Lowerton. Pushing all thoughts aside, the brunette concentrated on weaving her way through the maze of old Lowerton.

Finally spotting the warehouse, the cheerleader parked in front of the old building. Exhaling deeply, a tanned hand turned off the ignition, and fell gently to rest in her lap. As aqua-eyes stared longingly up at the third floor, her doubts and regrets threatened to engulf her.

The building was devoid of light. No one was home.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

OoOoOoO

Bright blue eyes watched the red Honda Civic intently, through a pair of binoculars from a vantage point. The car had been sitting in front of the redbrick converted warehouse, for over two hours now, and still the occupant had made no move to exit the vehicle. Exhaling a frustrated sigh, Pamila palmed her face. She was late returning from Europe and missed the pale target. Now she was watching the building in hopes of catching a glimpse of Shego. The hardest part of her job was the waiting, and she had been doing that for days now. So when the red car pulled up, she was hopeful, but as the minutes ticked by, she couldn't help the growing impatience. Just where was Shego?! The pale woman never stayed away from her building this long before.

Taking a deep breath, Pamila tried to calm herself. _Okay, so it's been two weeks. Still it is a little odd that Shego hasn't returned yet._

Glaring at the red car as the engine started, the English woman narrowed blue eyes as she watched the vehicle pulled away. It was becoming darker, but she knew the driver was the girl that had stayed with her target. What was her name, she wondered idly, as she set the binocular down. If only she hadn't gone to that meeting in Japan two weeks ago, she never would have lost her target. Packing up, the photographer carefully set up a live feed of the building, before she exited the deserted building opposite the target's lifeless warehouse.

If Shego wasn't home, then she'll be with the blue guy, Pamila reasoned. Loading the equipment into the back of a jeep, the English woman started the vehicle. Finding Dr. Drakken wasn't the easiest thing to do on her own. However she knew of someone that would eventually go to foil the mad scientist's plot, and lead her right to that delectable target as well. As a feral grin spread across her face, the brunette headed towards the freeway. She needed to get to Middleton, and quickly.

--August 12th--

It was a few hours before the big Peep Rally at Middleton High, but the whole Second Year student body was gathered in the gym for an important announcement.

Mr. Barkin walked into the middle of the gym and hollered for everyone to be quite. Casting board teal eyes to regard the over zealot teacher, Bonnie leaned back as she sat with the rest of the cheer squad, their caption sitting behind them a row up.

Tuning the annoying voice out, Bonnie stared listlessly at the man. Her thoughts too occupied with a certain obsidian haired woman to be concerned about some non-sense of sister-schools. The tanned teen waited outside Shego's building for hours yesterday, and couldn't find the courage to go up. She had a key, but being able to get it wasn't keeping her rooted in her car. How would she face her? What would she say? What would Shego say? Exhaling deeply, the dancer bowed her head in depression.

Tara sitting to the right of her best friend noticed Bonnie exhale deeply. She knew that Bonnie wasn't mad at her—well at least not as mad at her as before—because the rumor died down yesterday. Thankfully Kim was able to help with that. The blonde girl smiled a little at the memory. Two days ago after Bonnie left her in the parking lot Tara didn't know what to do, so she went to her team caption for advice.

Kim was actually surprised to find out that it was Tara that started the rumor about Bonnie's "supposed" out of the closet make-out date, or whatever the rumors had evolved into. It was all a simple mistake, and one that could easily be fixed, or so the redhead claimed. "No big."

Later that day Kim approached Bonnie and basically told her that it doesn't matter what the rumors said about her. It was just that: rumors. So if the Rockwaller was serious about cheerleading, then she better show it, and attend practice. They only had two days to get ready for the Pep Rally, and honestly it was too much trouble to find a stand in for Bonnie at the last minute was what the redhead had said.

The talk worked, Bonnie had stayed for practice, and eventually the other girls on the squad were back to normal that same day.

Smiling ruefully Tara patted her friend on the back. _Kim really can do anything. _

"You okay?"

Casting a side long glance to her friend, Bonnie thought about the simple question asked of her. She wanted to say "no" but shrugged in response.

Just then the gym doors flung open and a lime green motorcycle screeched in, kicking up dust in its wake. A young man took off his read helmet and tossed a gum stick in the air and caught it in his open mouth.

Covering up her surprise Bonnie sighed along with the other girls around her. He was handsome. He was perfect. He would do. He would be the means by which she would regain the top of the social hierarchy at Middleton High. The false rumor still fresh in the back of her mind, she would prove to the school that she was not queer. What better way to do it than to go out with the hottest new transfer student.

_What was his name again? Hirotaka?_ A small smile spread out on fine tanned features. _If I can't be with the one I want, I'll pass my time with this one until then._

--August 23rd--

Tokyo, Japan. Goroda Labs Main Office.

Sitting on the black leather couch in her office, Sumire quietly sipped her tea as she listens to her two most trusted friends. Kiyomi sat beside Harada and gracefully passed him a tea cup, he took the offered cup, lightly bushing his fingers along Kiyomi's. Pouring herself a cup of tea last, the young woman took a light sip before she began her report.

"It seems that Izawa has had no sightings of Lady Shiina and Bonnie together for some time now." Locking eyes with her employer and long time friend Kiyomi continued, "The last set of pictures that came in were of the young Rockwaller sitting in her car in front of Lady Shiina's building. It appears that Lady Shiina has yet to return to her building for the past few weeks now."

"Actually Lady Shiina has been residing in Drakken's lair for the past few weeks now." Seeing he has the attention of both women, the young man lowered his cup and exhaled deeply. "Honestly I'm not sure why, but our men has been even more jumper than usual because Lady Shiina has started living there too now. She doesn't leave the lair unless Dr. Drakken sends her on a mission. Our men reported that she spends most of her time locked up in her room."

Taking a sip of her tea, Sumire digested the information given to her about her granddaughters latest habits with slight concern. "Where is Izawa-san now?"

"Currently Ms. Pamila Izawa is in Middleton." Kiyomi answered as she read a report taken from a folder on the coffee table. "The photographer is becoming restless watching the girl sitting in front of the building every day, and has switched targets to Ms. Kimberly Ann Possible. So far she has not contacted either Ms. Possible or Ms. Rockwaller--both are oblivious to her presence it seems. Nevertheless Izawa is becoming bolded every day. It is feared that she will be caught and her loyalties compromised. Requesting further instructions." Setting down the report back onto the coffee table, dark eyes gazed into hazel orbs for instruction.

After a few minutes the CEO of Goroda pharmaceuticals placed her empty tea up on the top of the low table. "Shiina cannot know of our involvement." Looking into her friends eyes, she hoped to convey her unvoiced message. "Ms. Pamila Izawa once worked for a magazine that did a special article on Shiina. Should she say that she is following Shego to get another interview or pictures for the magazine, then it is fine." Golden eyes steeling as her voice grew cold. "However…should she reveal us or ties to us, in any way…then she is no longer considered useful to us."

Both occupants nodded in silent understanding.

OoOoOoO

Middleton

Pamila crouched behind a few bushes in the yard of a house across the street from the Middleton High football field. With a trained eye the photographer zoomed in on the group of cheerleaders practicing on the field. Silently photos were taken of an energetic red head as the young women leaped into the air and did a few spins before landing in the choreographed splits. Smiling slightly, the shutter frame snapped several times in utter joy at the display of graceful flexibility. Adjusting her weight a little, the English woman refocused the zoom on her camera to her secondary target: Bonnie Rockwaller.

The young Rockwalelr seemed to make it a habit to go to Shego's building every day Pamila noted. Of course the teen did nothing but sit in her car in front of the redbrick building for few hours before heading back home. It was so boring in the young photographer's opinion. There was nothing exciting in watching the chocolate haired teen for the past 10 day, if anything it proved to be an utter waste of her time in following the girl around.

Now the red head…she was another story.

Blue eyes danced the first time she saw the teen hero go toe to toe with the evil sidekick over a year ago. Pamila literally took hundreds of photos that night. _Kim Possible. Teen hero. Arch nemeses to the dangerous Shego. One she fights on almost a weekly basis. _A low chuckle escaped the British woman's delicate lips as thoughts of capturing the pale vixen digitally flashed through her mind again. She just needed to follow the pretty little red head to get to her real target, since shadowing the Rockwaller proved useless. The powerful women didn't even try to contact the younger girl. Maybe they had a sort of fall out, the photographer reasoned, but she was quickly pulled out of her musings as the girls on the football field started to go inside.

OoOoOoO

In side the gym, Kim lingered as the rest of the girls headed down to the locker room. Pulling out her Kimmunicator, a direct link to Wade was opened up.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" The young genius greeted as he took a sip from his drink.

"Hey Wade, I got a stich." Green eyes looked back to the closed gymnasium doors before turning back to the boy on screen. "I think someone is following me. I keep getting this feeling like I'm being watch. It's been bugging me all day now."

Dark eyes went wide at the admission, before Wade started typing quickly on his key board. "Okay Kim, I've just tapped into Middleton High's security cameras…I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks Wade." The red head smiled and closed communications with the young computer genius. Heading into the locker room, Kim quickly and discreetly checked out the room before she changed out of her uniform and hit the showers.

By the time Kim walked out of the locker room, Ron was there to meet her. With his usual goofy grin, the blonde boy called out to his best friend. Greetings were exchanged and as they started to head out the Kimmunicator began to beep.

"Go Wade."

"Hey Wade!" The blonde sidekick greeted the boy on screen.

"Hi Ron. Well Kim I can't find anything suspicious on any of the cameras…" seeing his friend's downcast eyes, Wade quickly continued. "However satellite pictures have confirmed irregular movements across the street from the football field."

"Wait, what? Irregular movements?" Ron asked as he pocked his face around Kim's shoulder to get a better view of Wade. "What are you talking about?"

Ignoring Ron behind her, Kim continued her conversation with Wade. "Alright so, what can you tell me about this? Who's been following me?"

Also ignoring the blonde boy's outburst at the current stich, the boy genius continued. "Well it seems that this person just moved from across the field to the parking lot in the last 5 minutes. From what I can gather, this person is currently waiting in the east side of the school's parking lot. The school's camera's confirmed the move too, but all it picked up was a blur. You can get the jump on this guy if you go around. The roof would be my best bet it's only a few yards from where the target is hiding, it should prove the best vantage point on the guy."

Returning the grin, "You rock Wade." Kim pocked the blue devise after she thanked her friend, and headed into the school to get to the roof. Ron following behind was filled in on the little stich at hand.


End file.
